Ultimate Darkness
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: 10 years have past since Phantom Planet, and life seems to be great for Amity Park's Ghost Hero and his team, yet a new evil threatens Danny's home town as well as the world, and old enemies return for the ultimate vengeance! Will Danny be able to protect his planet once again or will this truly be the end of the world? CHAP 14 UP! EVIL SEX SCENE ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

**Good evening my dear readers, and welcome once again to my other side of Fanfiction! Danny Phantom!**

 **This is the fic I've been promising to write nearing Halloween and since we have a month to go! Might as well get started!**

 **This fic follows Danny Phantom and his team after the events of ' _Prom Night_ ' and ' _Someone Like You_ '.**

 **It's been ten years since _Phantom Planet_ , and Danny Phantom is a worldwide celebrity and hero and is still protecting his home-town of Amity Park and the rest of the world along with his friends and family, and things seem to be going right for our Ghost Hero as the tenth year anniversary of him saving the planet is upon him and people are still thanking him for everything he has done.**

 **But before long, danger and evil starts to threaten all Danny holds dear, and old enemies return for the ultimate vengeance.**

 **With so much danger threatening not only his town but the whole world, will Danny be able to save the planet again?**

 **Well my dear readers, get yourselves comfortable and let us begin...**

 **Ultimate Darkness**

 **Chapter One**

 **Observation and Memories**

Dark and errie, as well as an endless void, that was one way to describe the Ghost Zone. The flip-side of earth, filled with portals leading to different time zones and dimensions, of islands and locations where many ghosts and spooks made their homes.

On one floating island, stood an old Clock Tower surrounded by gears, turning cogs and clocks, all ticking in time with each other, as well as gateways to different points in time, Past, Present and Future.

The Master of Time, the wise ghost Clockwork stood before his orbs in his domain, watching as each orb showed images of the past, present and future.

It had been ten years since the incident of a possible dark future where Amity Park's Hero Danny Phantom would become the most dangerous ghost on the planet, but due to the Ghost Boy making the right choices and Clockwork's slight interference, that future had never come true.

Since then, his employers, the powerful Observers had made him Danny's guardian, watching over him and making sure he continued to make the right choices which to the Ghost of Time's delight, Danny Phantom had done so, and where he was now, was because of that.

He clicked the stopper on top of his staff as he watched the many screens before him, watching Danny Fenton when he first received his powers when he walked into his parent's Ghost Portal, then the many adventures and escapades he went through before becoming the international celebrity he now was because of his heroism in saving the world from a giant deadly asteroid.

Clockwork had played his role in helping save the world, being one of the many Ghosts from the Ghost Zone to help turn the planet intangible so the deadly asteroid would go through. It had been a scary time for everyone, as no-one knew for sure whether Danny's Plan would work.

But it did! And now Danny Phantom, or Danny Fenton as he was known had become an international world-wide celebrity and hero!

A week after the events of the Asteroid, Danny had met the President of the United States, who thanked Danny personally for is heroism, and declared that the day Danny Phantom saved the Earth would be a national holiday, calling it ' _Phantom Planet Day_!'

After that, Danny been been on the TV and radio giving interviews on major shows, including big names like _Oprah_ and _Ellen_.

He had travelled all over the world to meet famous figures and leaders, including the Queen of England and the Prime Minister, along with many other World leaders all over the globe to express their gratitude to him for saving the world.

On top of all that, he had been paid millions in appearance fees and royalties! And as the ten years passed, he was practically one of the richest young people on the planet if not the first richest!

* * *

Clockwork chuckled slightly as he saw the orbs showing Danny meeting the President and looking rather nervous and embarrassed as he was shaking his hand and the cameras were flashing in front of him, same with the Queen of England, The Prime Minister and many more!

"Even though you achieved overnight fame," Clockwork said softly "You still tried to keep your cool as a modest fifteen year old child, never forgetting who you are."

He then turned to one orb which held a very fond memory for him, which was the day Danny married his long time girlfriend and best friend Samantha Manson (Or **Sam** as she preferred to be called).

Sam Manson had been one of Danny's best friends since second grade school and it was because of her that he had gotten his powers after she dared him to go into the portal thus granting him his superpowers.

The couple had been through so much, Sam playing her role in being a comfort and moral support as well as a sidekick and fighting partner, and since the two had discovered their feelings of love since the day of the Asteroid, they had become a strong couple and eight years after that day, Danny proposed to her to be his wife and Ghost Fighting Partner for life.

* * *

Clockwork smiled as he also had played a huge role in the wedding, as the Ghost Boy and his soon-to-be wife had asked him to marry them, instead of a pastor or registrar.

Even just thinking of that day brought tears of happiness to his eyes.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The cool wing blew gently through the remaining leaves that still clung to the trees in a beautiful garden in the grounds of a country house that stood just outside of Amity Park._

 _The sun was starting to set, creating a warm glow over the gardens, which couldn't have been more perfect._

 _It was an early October, yet surprisingly it was still rather warm._

 _In the garden was an alter with a white arch that was decorated in white and black ribbons and flowers along with a hint of purple and a white carpet leading up to it, along with black and white decorated chairs where many excited guests sat awaiting for the ceremony to start._

 _Clockwork stood before Danny Fenton at the alter who wore a smart black tuxedo and white shirt along with a white rose in his lapel, a proud smile of excitement graced his face yet it was mixed with nerves as he fiddled with his silver cuff links in front of all his family, friends and loved ones who had gathered to see him marry his best friend and partner in Ghost Fighting, Sam Manson._

 _His best man and other best friend Tucker Foley was there too often patting his back or shoulder and talking to him to keep him from fainting or phasing through the floor with nerves and excitement._

 _Danny had known Tucker since before they went to Kindergarten, and before either had met Sam and were inseparable every since._

 _Tucker was wearing a tuxedo like Danny except his was white and he wore a black shirt underneath with a black rose in his lapel, and he wore his hair in short dreadlocks since he had grown it in the last ten years._

 _Clockwork was in a disguise so no-one could see he was in fact the Ghost of Time. He wore Pastor's robes that matched his colours in Ghost form, and he resembled his young adult form and he wore a medallion around his neck that resembled his staff._

 _When Danny and Sam decided to marry, they wanted someone who had been part of their lives to wed them, and Clockwork was their first choice, and the Ghost of Time didn't hesitate when he accepted their proposal, in fact he was proud to be there and see them officially tie the knot._

 _They knew they would have to make it official at a registrar later on, but right now, all the Ghost Boy and his Goth fiancé cared about was having the best day of their lives._

* * *

 _As he stood there waiting for his bride to appear, Danny could see his parents grinning at him from their places at the front, though his mother was dabbing her eyes and sniffling._

" _So proud of my boy!" his father Jack Fenton was saying as he was wiping a couple of tears from his eyes"I always knew he and that Manson girl would get together! I knew it as soon as he first told us about her in Second Grade!"_

 _His wife and Danny's mother Maddie nodded in agreement._

" _Perfect girl for our Boy!" she wept "She's been there for him when he first became the Ghost Boy! Along with Tucker, he couldn't have chosen better girl for a wife!"_

 _Danny even though he cringed slightly at his parent's gushing over him, he was glad they were wearing clothes appropriate for the wedding as they were almost never seen without their trademark jumpsuits._

 _Jack was dressed in a black Tuxedo with a white shirt which was brightened a little by an orange bow tie and matching flower in his lapel, and Maddie was wearing a blue dress and matching wedding hat._

 _Even though they weren't wearing their ghost-hunting jumpsuits, they still kept their colours in their formal wear._

 _Tucker's parents were there too, sitting next to the Fentons, Mrs Manson and Sam's Grandmother Ida were sitting on the Bride's side having appeared a few moments ago signalling that Sam would soon follow accompanied by her father._

 _Mrs Manson was looking tearful, yet Ida was smiling proudly with tears in her eyes that showed clearly behind her spectacles._

 _Other guests included close friends and family, as well as their former teachers, Mr Lancer, Tetslaff the Gym Teacher from Casper High and even their former High School Bullies Dash Baxter and Kwan who they got friendly with since the day of the Asteroid._

 _Also amongst the guests, Danny could see a few ghost guests at the back where no-one apart from him, Tucker and Sam would know they were there, including Dora who was grinning from ear to ear, along with Cujo, Wulf and Frostbite._

 _Frostbite was giving Danny a knowing look and winking, showing how proud he was of the Saviour of the Ghost Zone and Earth. Cujo was in his puppy form being held by a proud looking Dora and Wulf was grinning and his ears were up showing he was excited._

* * *

 _As the seconds ticked by, waiting for the bride to appear, Tucker squeezed Danny's shoulder every so often to comfort the nervous yet excited groom._

" _Don't sweat it man!" he said with a grin"You're gonna be fine!"_

 _Danny turned to Tucker, a smile on his face as well as beads of sweat glistening on his forehead._

" _Man, I can face up to the most dangerous and frightening Ghosts, I've stared evil in the face and defeated it time and time again, yet I feel like I'm gonna phase through the ground right now!" Danny croaked._

" _Keep it together man!" Tucker whispered with a smile "It's gonna be okay! You've waited for this day your whole life!"_

" _I sure have!" Danny said chuckling"Ever since the day I proposed to her! But I never imagined it would creep up on us so quickly! And I'm scared I'm gonna make an idiot of myself! As well as worry some random Ghost is gonna appear and ruin the day!"_

" _Don't panic Danny..." Tucker whispered "Just relax! You're marrying the girl you love! Just try not to worry about everyone else, or any stupid Ghost, just relax and enjoy the day! This is your moment! Make it count man!"_

" _Will do Tuck!" Danny winked "You bet I will!"_

* * *

 _Clockwork smiled at Danny, humoured by how nervous he was, even though he was the world's superhero, until he saw someone waving at the end of the alter, signalling that Sam was ready and was on her way._

 _Clockwork coughed to get the two boy's attention and gestured his eyes to the end of the long white carpet._

" _Please be upstanding for the Bride." Clockwork spoke to which everyone rose from their seats and looked to the end of the carpet trying to get a glance of Sam as she was to make her appearance._

 _Danny swallowed hard and sweat dripped from his forehead as smiled in nervousness and excitement._

" _Relax." Danny whispered to himself"Just relax, don't phase through the floor and don't pass out! This is your moment! Don't blow it!"_

* * *

 _Just then, the music started, which wasn't a traditional wedding march, but rather a beautiful piece of classical music which everyone recognised as ' **The Swan'** by Camile Saint Saens which seemed appropriate according to Danny as in his eyes, Sam was a swan, more of a black swan than that of a white one, but still a beautiful creature, and he loved her._

 _Danny and Tucker soon saw Danielle the Flower Girl appear then start walking down the aisle throwing black, purple and white petals over the carpet._

 _Danny was overjoyed to see Danielle Phantom again, since she had been travelling the world helping others. She often came back to Amity Park to see him and help him, but most of them time she had spent it travelling.  
Danny couldn't ave thought of anyone better to be a flower girl, and she was overjoyed to be part of the wedding ceremony._

 _After Danielle had done her part, Danny saw Sam appear and he felt his heart soar and tears filled his eyes as he saw how beautiful his bride looked as she was linked arms with her father as well as clasping a bouquet of purple and white flowers tied with black ribbons._

 _Following her Danny could see his older sister Jazz along with fellow Ghost Hunter Valerie Gray._

 _Both wearing purple bridesmaid Dresses with black sashes and also carried smaller bouquets of black, purple and white flowers._

 _As well as captivated, Danny was also surprised and had to pinch himself at what Sam was wearing._

 _She was in a bridal gown, and it was white, but with some black lace over it, the corset was sleeveless and also white with a black lace and mesh pattern which showed off her toned shoulders and arms and a purple sash around her tiny shapely waist matching the flowers in her bouquet._

 _She wasn't wearing a veil but had her ebony black hair that reached down to her waist in loose ringlets with a purple crystal tiara which matched a jewelled necklace that sparkled at her throat matching her amethyst eyes which were lined with her usual black eye-liner and purple eye-shadow and her lips were were curved into a beautiful smile._

" _Wow!" Tucker whispered with a gasp as he looked upon the Goth Girl "Sam in a white dress? I never saw that coming!"_

 _Danny said nothing as he just gazed at Sam as she glided up to him and Mr Manson kissed his daughter's forehead before placing her small delicate hand into Danny's before smiling at them both and stepping over to join his wife and mother on the Bride's side._

 _At the same time, Jazz and Valerie stood to the side._

 _Jazz had tears in her eyes and she mouthed to her brother 'Good Luck!' to which Danny grinned and Valerie also smiled before taking Sam's bouquet for her so she could hold Danny's hands._

 _Danny blinked a few times as he took in how Sam was dressed._

" _You look so beautiful Sam!" he said softly "Where did you find such a gown?"_

 _Sam chuckled then looked up at her husband-to-be._

" _I designed it." she said._

" _Like your prom dress?" asked Danny "Wow!"_

 _Sam blushed slightly and looked down as tears filled her eyes._

" _I've been so looking forward to this moment." she whispered._

" _So have I." Danny whispered back._

* * *

 _Clockwork then coughed bringing the Love-Bird's attention to him and Danny and Sam looked to him as he began the ceremony and everyone went quiet._

" _Dearly Beloved..."_

 _Clockwork placed a hand over Danny and Sam's as they were clasped together as well as placed the other beneath them and held them gently symbolising their joining._

" _We are gathered her today to witness the joining of Danny Phantom, Aka Daniel Fenton, Amity Park's Ghost Boy, now the World's International Hero and his Ghost Fighting Partner and Best Friend Samantha Manson."_

 _A resonating 'Awww' was heard from the crowd as Danny and Sam looked at each other lovingly as they seemed to become deaf to Clockwork's speech, just gazing into each other's eyes._

 _But that was soon interrupted as Clockwork brought their attention back so they could say their vows._

 _Danny swallowed hard as he looked into Sam's eyes and spoke his piece._

 _"Sam," he said in a loving yet shaking tone "Since the day I kissed you in the North Pole before I stopped the Disasteroid from destroying Earth, so much ran through my mind, how I wished I had told you how I felt about you sooner, since the day I received my Ghost Powers, you were always there for me, you were my strength when I was weak, you were the shoulder to cry on when I was broken inside, the voice when I couldn't speak, no matter what happened, whether it was fighting Ghosts, saving the town and later the world, or just everyday stress, you never gave up on me, you never turned your back on me, you were always there for me, you even saved me when I needed saving sometimes, I don't know where I would have been without you."_

 _Tears filled Sam's eyes as she listened, and she wasn't the only one, Danielle, Jazz and Valerie were weeping softly, Tucker was dabbing his eyes under his glasses and sobs could be heard from the audience, especially the families on both sides._

 _Clockwork just smiled warmly as he encouraged Danny to continue._

" _You stood by me, always encouraged me, always told the truth, you loved me through and through, whether as Danny Phantom, or as Danny Fenton, and I am grateful for every day we have together, as each day, week, month, every year passes, I continue to love you more than the day before, you are my soul-mate Sam, and I couldn't ask for a better partner, and I don't care what's coming next, I just hope you'll be there to share it with me."_

* * *

 _A few happy sobs were heard through the crowd and Clockwork looked proudly at Danny before looking at Sam cuing her to begin her piece._

" _Danny..." Sam spoke, her voice a little shaky "Since the day we met, I knew it was meant to be, even though we dated other people, and acted that there was nothing but a mutual friendship, I always knew deep within you were the one for me, you never let me down once, you never hid anything from me, like I never hid anything from you, we been through so much together, we've fought not only ghosts, but every challenge that has kicked us at every angle, and I've been there, never wanting to leave you to fight alone."_

 _Sam took a breath and looked into Danny's eyes, she could see tears glistening in them, and some formed in her own eyes, yet she swallowed hard._

" _I have been there next to you since day one, and I've don't regret one minute of it, not one bit! I love you Danny, no words can describe the feelings I have within for you, you've been there for me, not just saving me from the dangers of ghosts, but the dangers and stresses of everyday life, we've been on many journey's together, and no matter where more may lead us, I hope to continue with you, for the rest of our lives."_

* * *

 _Another 'Awww' was heard from the crowd along with a few happy sobs, and Clockwork spoke again before gesturing Tucker and Valerie to come forward with the rings._

 _Danny placed a beautiful silver ring with amethyst jewels and blue sapphires on Sam's wedding finger before bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently without the use of words to symbolise his love and commitment to her._

 _Sam did the same, placing a silver ring on Danny's wedding finger which had a single tiny amethyst jewel along with a blue sapphire on it then brought his hand to her lips and kissed it symbolising her love and commitment to him._

 _Clockwork thought it was sweet they had chosen rings that had jewels in them that matched Danny's blue eyes and Sam's Amethyst ones._

 _It was then Clockwork began the final part of ceremony that bound them as husband and wife._

" _And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, before all of you present, Daniel and Samantha have_ _have declared their love and commitment to each other. They have given and received a ring as a symbol of their promises, and now by the power vested in me, I pronounce them husband and wife!"_

 _As soon as Clockwork said those words, Danny cupped Sam's cheek and kissed her on the lips and the crowd burst into wild applause._

 _Clockwork also clapped and beamed as the newly weds shared their first kiss as husband and wife and Danny then pulled away before kissing Sam's forehead and turning into Danny Phantom causing the crowd to go even more crazy with cheering!_

" _Congratulations you two!" Clockwork smiled as the lovers pulled away and looked at him._

" _Thank you Clockwork!" they said together to whih Clockwork nodded at them and winked with a smile._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Clockwork chuckled at the happy memory and continued to look at how life had progressed for Danny and Sam.

* * *

Yet as he watched, he heard a rattle behind him and he turned to see a Fenton Thermos in a small dark room behind him.

He frowned knowing that it contained Danny's evil future self, Dan Phantom. His other job given to him by the Observers was making sure that Dan Phantom would never break free from his imprisonment in the Fenton Thermos.

Ten years had passed, and the evil Ghost struggled yet never broke free and as long as Clockwork had the thermos in his possession, it would stay that way.

Turning back to the orbs, Clockwork tapped his fingers on his staff causally as he continued to watch them, content that life was progressing well for the Ghost Boy he watched over.

"As long as you remain imprisoned Dan Phantom." he said softly "The future I saw ten years ago, will never come to pass...And I intend to make sure that it will never happen."

 **And that was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and see you next chapter!**

 **Love Bloodrayne666**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Some parts in this chapter refer to my earlier fic ' _Prom Night_ ' Which takes place before this one.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **How Life Has Changed**

It was a late summer evening in Amity Park and the sun had finally set leaving a few lines of red and pink in the sky and stars began to twinkle above, not that many could be seen due to the light pollution.

The city was quiet, if not for a few sounds that filled the air such as the odd dog barking and the wind whistling along with a few cries of birds who were looking for a place to roost for the night.

It was like any other night in summer, and it was very warm, almost as warm as it would be during the day.

* * *

Soaring through the sky over the buildings, doing a few twists and turns, a figure flew over the city, almost so slick and stealthily, it almost looked like another bird.

It was a young man no older than twenty-four wearing a black and white jumpsuit with a DP logo on the chest.

His messy flowing white hair rippled slightly in the wind like grass and his eyes glowed a eerie green as he surveyed the town below.

Danny Phantom had been flying over the city for a while, looking out for any unusual activity, mainly the ghostly type and many thoughts were swirling in his head, thinking of the years that had gone by, and what had lead him here.

So much had changed since when he was just fifteen and he had saved the Earth from a Asteroid by turning the Earth intangible with the help of the Ghosts from the Ghost Zone both friend and foe so that the Asteroid could past safely through.

* * *

Since that day, he had been hailed a hero all over the globe and had become a international celebrity overnight.

Never in a million years would his life change so quickly. He was only fourteen years old when his parents Jack and Maddie Fenton, obsessed with Ghosts and other dimensions, had built a portal to see a world unknown to humans.

When it didn't work at first they gave up, and Danny had decided to look inside it, as many would say curiosity killed the cat, and it just might have done, as he had accidentally activated something within that made the portal come alive and it had changed his life forever.

He looked at his gloved hands as he flew, ordinary to the human eye, but within them, his molecules had merged with ectoplasm when he had been inside the portal as he accidentally turned it on.

Since then his powers had developed, giving him powers of a ghost, gaining abilities to fly, walk through walls, go invisible and intangible.

* * *

Stopping for a moment to hover in the air, and to look over the town he called home, Danny gazed towards the park near the City hall and saw a large statue of him had been erected, it was of him as Danny Phantom holding the Earth above his head.

After he had saved the Earth, it had been erected there in his honour, and many other statues just like it had been erected in the major cities around the world, showing how everyone was grateful for what he had done and still were grateful.

Yet despite all that, he still wished he could live a normal life, just like any other young person his age.

* * *

It had been difficult enough trying to finish High School, since everyone practically worshipped the ground he was on, even the teachers!

He managed to get through his lessons yet everyone wanted to sit near him, talk to him and sing his praises, and it almost drove him insane!

Luckily, he knew he had friends and family he could count on when things got difficult and they often stepped in to help if it got too much, such as telling people to back off.

Sometimes, Danny requested that he study somewhere alone so he wouldn't keep getting bothered to which the teachers were happy to oblige to their hero.

Yet now several years had gone by.

* * *

High School was over and he and his friends had graduated, yet he still faced the difficulties of being an international celebrity, and there were times he wondered whether to leave Amity Park for a while, but he loved his home too much, and didn't want to abandon the city he had sworn to protect.

Even though the ghosts of the Ghost Zone had agreed to help him save the planet, most of them still reverted to their old ways and caused havoc on the town, whether it was just plain spectral mischief or real danger.

Before Danny had gained fame and fortune as the World's Hero, he had planned to attend University after graduating High School, but deciding because of his situation and the fact he didn't want to be surrounded by people who would bombard him whilst trying to study, he had decided to do an Open University course in Space Studies, ( _since before he achieved Worldwide fame had had wanted to be an astronaut or at least work for NASA_ ), which gave him time to continue his Ghost Fighting duties and manage his celebrity status.

* * *

Before long, he made it home to a large house just outside of Amity Park overlooking the town.

He flew to a balcony that faced the view of the park and the town, and landed on it.

No sooner did he land and walk to the glass doors to what lead to a large bedroom, than he saw his wife, Sam, who was walking out of the en-suite bathroom wearing a small black towel.

She too had changed from her slim fourteen year old self, into a beautiful young woman with long black hair that reached her waist with large almond shaped eyes that shone the colour of amethyst and her skin was a soft pale complexion.

As well as being known as the wife and right hand ghost-hunting woman of Danny Phantom, Sam's pretty face and well defined body she had gained from fighting ghosts alongside her husband, had attracted the attention of modelling agencies and scouts and she was now a successful top model, as well as a Fashion Designing business woman and philanthropist.

She had been taken on as a model when she was eighteen, in fact there had been a photographer at the Casper High School Prom who had taken some photos of her face and sent them to agencies and scouts and before long they all wanted to offer her work, which Sam took without hesitation.

No-one ever thought Sam would decide to go into Fashion, but in her last years of High School, she had discovered a talent in drawing designs of gothic clothing and also enjoyed experimenting with her clothes to create new and unique looks.

In fact she had designed her dress for the High School Prom and due to Danny and Tucker's encouragement Sam took a degree in Fashion Design and her talent grew, then before long she opened a Fashion House and Business in Amity Park. She had even designed her wedding dress and bridesmaid outfits when she and Danny married.

Also within her Modelling career, she had become an inspiration throughout Amity Park and it had soon spread all over America as she promoted make-up that wasn't tested on animals and she never wore fur in her shoots, and with her Business in Fashion, she had even designed her own successful Gothic clothing line ' _Miss Gothika'_ and ultra recycle vegetarian clothing and make-up which she called ' _Vegan Angel_ '.

What once started as just a Fashion house and shop in Amity Park soon grew and Sam soon found her business starting to spread!

Both brands had earned her numerous awards and nominations at the American Fashion Awards and in fact, the media had called her the ' _American Stella McCarthy_ ' even though she was famous for her clothes across America she hadn't gone worldwide, yet.

* * *

Danny was proud of his wife, especially for all her hard work, and of course for how she had stood next to him, even in the darkest of times.

In fact it was due to him she was able to start up her business in fashion design and Eco and Animal Friendly Make-Up for he had given her a portion of his fortune to help get financial aide for her business.

Sam had initially refused as she was always independent and didn't want to be seen as a gold-digger, especially since she was was a daughter of a wealthy family, but Danny insisted and said that it was his gift to her, because of all the times she had been there for him, and still was, due to his status, always loving him the same way she did before he got where he was now.

* * *

Danny felt his heart swell at the sight of her as he opened the glass doors and walked inside to greet her.

"Hey babe." he said making her look up and his wife beamed.

"Hey." Sam said softly as she met Danny's gaze.

Danny smirked and walked inside the bedroom, he had been tired but seeing Sam wrapped in a towel made him feel, well, not so tired.

"How was your flight?" asked Sam as she began to comb her long silky hair, the small lamp light made her hair shimmer slightly as she combed it.

"It was good, and there were no ghosts about, so I just decided to fly over the town." Danny replied

"What were you doing out there?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Thinking." Danny replied as he transformed back into Danny Fenton.

"About what?" asked Sam leaning one of her knees on the bed.

"Everything that has changed in the last ten years." Danny answered "That day I gained my Ghost Powers, the events that transpired after that...all leading up to the day I saved the Earth."

* * *

Sam was silent for a second, then looked to a calendar that was hanging by the door and she began to realise.

"It's only two days until ' _Phantom Planet Day_ '" she said.

Danny nodded.

"Yeah." he said "The whole town's been preparing for the festivities, and I got to be there, like I should each time to open the festival and make a speech..." he sighed "It's the same every year, and it's amazing how people are still thankful for all I did...but...all I did was protect the home I love so much, and the people I care about."

Sam smiled.

"And you did!" she said "You saved everyone! We're all grateful to you. Every single person on the planet is grateful to you."

Danny chuckled.

"Yeah." he said "I should be proud of that, but I still wish to be known as Danny Fenton."

"Whatever Alias you are in Danny." Sam replied "You'll always be the same to me, the same Danny I fell in love with all those years ago."

Danny blushed.

"I still kick myself for all those times I fawned over Paulina, or any of the popular girls, including Valerie!" he said.

Sam shook her head.

"You were young, we both were." she said, "Even I made bad choices, did things I shouldn't have, said things I never should have said."

Danny agreed, remembering only too well all the relationships they had with others before finally finding each other.

"There were so many girls I wanted to get close to back then." he said "But right here, right now, none of them compare to you Sam, you were always the one for me, I just wish I had known before."

"Well none of it matters now." Sam smiled "We're where we are now."

"And I couldn't be more grateful." Danny said walking up and placing his hands around Sam's slim waist and placed his forehead against hers.

Sam giggled as his nose touched hers and they nuzzled cutely then they both noticed the clock showing it was almost 10pm.

"We better get some rest babe." Danny sighed.

Sam yawned a little.

"Good idea." she agreed as she slipped under the lavender covers and lay down on the pillow "I got a shoot tomorrow at the Amity Park Gardens followed by a meeting regarding my part in the festivities."

"And I'm meeting Tucker at City Hall." said Danny climbing into the bed next to her "He also wants to discuss the plans for the _Phantom Planet_ festival."

"In other words..." Sam said.

"Big day for us both!" they ended together and chuckled then Danny scooted closer to her and leaned over her.

"Sleep tight Sam." he said placing a kiss on her soft lips then pulling back and nuzzling her nose.

"Sweet dreams Danny." Sam breathed nuzzling her nose against Danny's making him chuckle then he lay next to her and pulled her close so they were snuggling together. Before long both of them had drifted off to sleep.

 **Awww! Danny and Sam are such a cute couple!**

 **They've both grown up so much, and Sam's doing well as a Supermodel and Fashion Designer as well as being a Ghost Fighter alongside Danny Phantom!**

 **Stay tuned for more coming soon! And we'll meet Tucker again!**

 **Stay safe ya'll!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** **Some parts in this chapter refer to my earlier fic ' _Prom Night_ '**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Life's Duties**

The following morning, Danny flew over Amity Park towards City Hall doing a few flips in the air as he went.

There were perks to flying in Ghost form, he never normally walked the streets or drove a car like the average human even though he had all the money in the world to buy the best cars.

Well, being half ghost had it's benefits and being a major celebrity had it's negatives.

He couldn't remember the last time he tried to live like the humans and instead got pounced on by fans or the press so he normally tried to move around invisible, especially when he wanted to get somewhere.

Another tactic was walking around in disguise which was what Sam often did since she didn't have Danny's powers and abilities. She had taken to wearing wigs when she went out along with shades when it was sunny and no-one gave her a second glance.

"Hope she makes it to her shoot without problems." Danny thought "Well, if there is a problem, she knows I'm only a call away." he patted his belt where he kept his phone and kept flying.

Below he could see the city was getting all prepared for the _Phantom Planet_ Festivities, the streets were decorated some had been closed off for market stalls to be set up, and some stages were being set up for entertainment and many other things.

Almost every hotel and hostel in Amity Park as well as the surrounding towns was packed with tourists coming specifiably for the event as well as see where the Ghost Hero lived.

It seemed that most of the nearby towns as well as Amity Park were happy about the economy had gotten better since the Day of the Disasteroid.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Danny made it to City Hall and he landed before the large doors before turning visible, startling a security guard who was waiting outside.

"Ah! Danny Phantom!" the guard greeted him after recovering from his shock "Good morning!"

"Good Morning to you!" Danny said bowing politely as well as transforming back to Danny Fenton "I've come to see the Mayor?"

"Sure thing sir!" the guard said talking on his walkie talkie to let Danny in and before long, the Ghost hero was lead inside and taken to see the Mayor and his best friend.

* * *

When he arrived at the main office, Tucker was sitting at the desk looking over some papers. He was dressed in a smart suit and his glasses were resting on his nose as he peered through them.

The Techno Geek Danny had known since kindergarten had changed so much from his High School Years.

He no longer wore his trademark beret and he had grown his hair and had it in short dreadlocks.

He had grown taller and bulkier since as well as being Mayor, he fought ghosts with Danny and Sam as a fighting partner.

Even after Ten years being Amity Park's Mayor, he still got voted every time it came to elect, but despite being mayor he had finished High School and graduated with Danny and Sam along with their other classmates.

Also as well as being Mayor, he also took an Open University course in Technology and he had used his knowledge to help at _Fenton Works_ to create and design more gadgets for Ghost Hunting as well as be Danny Phantom's right hand man in Ghost fighting.

* * *

As soon as Danny entered the room, Tucker looked up from his papers and beamed.

"Ah Danny my man!" he said getting up from his desk and walking over to Danny and hugging him "Wonderful to see you man!"

"Likewise Tuck!" Danny said patting his best friends back as he hugged him "Been a busy few days for you I see!"

"Yeah!" said Tucker "I'm sorry I haven't been around for that time, well you know, duties as Mayor."

"I understand!" said Danny "Well, being Earth's Hero can be draining! The Press still follow me and Sam everyhere, and they even hang around _Fenton Works_ , dad doesn't seem to mind too much, He loves talking to the press, but mum gets annoyed sometimes, especially when they call at bad times."

"I'm sure!" said Tucker "Come sit down, I'll get us some beverages and a snack of something!"

He walked over to his desk and pressed a button on his phone to order some food.

"Where's Sam today?" asked Tucker.

"Got a modelling shoot at the Park." said Danny "She's been in demand for a lot of outdoor shoots this summer!"

Tucker smiled.

"Saw a few more of her adverts on the TV recently." he said "One of her perfumes ' _Purple Butterfly_ ' is doing really well! Practically almost sold out everywhere here!"

Danny smiled proudly.

"That's my Sam." he said.

"And what's funny is, all the chicks we used to know from High School are wearing it! In fact I saw Paulina buying a few bottles of it at the Mall the other day with Star and some other girls, and telling the shop assistant how she used to know Sam, and still does!"

Danny rolled his eyes as he thought of the Hispanic ex-head Cheerleader and High School Princess he and Tucker used to have a crush on at High School.

"Some things never change!" he said with a groan "She loved being popular at High School, and still tries to continue doing it now, even though we graduated over 6 years ago!"

Tucker laughed.

"Remember when we returned to High School after you saved the world?" he asked "Paulina started taking a proper interest in you, especially since she realised you were Danny Phantom all along!"

Danny chuckled as he remembered as well as looked a little sick.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The school hallway was busy as usual Monday morning, students going to their lockers, drinking from the fountain or having a conversation with friends or secret snog with their significant other before the bell rang signalling the start of lessons._

 _The chatter and bustle was soon ceased as three students entered the hallway._

 _Danny, Sam and Tucker stood together as they entered, all looking rather nervous as the students stopped what they were doing to look at them._

" _Oh boy." Danny said sweat forming on his forehead and he scratched the back of his neck "Only a few weeks ago I was seen as a loser, now they're looking at me as if I'm dripping in gold."_

" _Don't worry Danny." said Tucker patting his shoulder "We're here for you."_

" _We both are." said Sam squeezing Danny's hand._

" _Thanks guys." Danny said as he took a deep breath and began to walk down the hallway towards their lockers, keeping their heads up and eyes forward to avoid eye contact with the staring students._

 _Yet they could hear the whispers as well as see a few girls staring at Danny almost hungrily which didn't please Sam one bit, but Danny clasped her hand tightly._

* * *

 _They soon made to their lockers and began to gather their stuff to begin the day, but soon they were surrounded by the popular kids._

" _Hey Fenton!" Dash Baxtor, the tall blonde jock said as he stood over the trio._

" _Hey guys!" said Danny feeling a little nervous at the large group surrounding him, Sam and Tucker._

" _Hey Danny!" Star and Paulina purred seductively which made Danny's stomach lurch._

 _If this had been years ago he would have loved it to have the girls look at him like that, but now he felt very uneasy, but feeling Sam next to him, it soothed his worry a little._

" _We just wanted to apologise for everything we did before." Paulina said blushing as she looked at Danny "You know, all the names we called you, and the pranks Dash and Kwan did?"_

 _Sam rolled her eyes at the Head Cheerleader, remembering only too well their encounters as well as her cruel treatment of Danny when he was crushing on her at the time._

" _Yeah!" Dash added with a blush"Those were jokes!"_

" _Yeah!" Star said "Well, I was only doing what Paulina did!" the last comment made Paulina glare slightly at the blonde girl._

" _Me too!" Kwan added without thinking._

 _Sam again rolled her eyes and Tucker tried to hold in a laugh._

" _Really?" asked Danny then chuckled if not a bit forcefully"Funny heh!"_

" _Yeah!" Dash agreed "so erm...anyway, You wanna hang with us at lunch?"_

" _You wanna try out for the Football team?" asked Kwan "We could use a new Quarterback!"._

 _Danny was surprised as they stared at the tall jocks, it was only last week they were shoving him in lockers or tripping him over making his books or his lunch go flying and now they wanted to be friends with him._

" _Maybe you can tell us tales of your Ghost fighting!" Dash said "Being a superhero and all!"_

 _Paulina then stepped forward flicking her hair and making her chest look more appealing as she puffed it up slightly._

" _You sure made me think twice about judging a book by it's cover, Danny!" she said in a flirty tone batting her eyelashes"A hero like you has done so much for this school and the world! And for me!" She added the last part more loudly as if to make herself more important._

" _And all the time you hid under that alias as Danny Fenton! And I'm sure a hero like you wishes to finally get the girl of your dreams! And she for sure would love to be yours!"She grinned showing her perfectly straight and polished teeth._

* * *

 _Danny felt awkward as Paulina stepped closer, and smiled at him, batting her eyes and tracing her hand up his chest to his chin seductively, yet he felt Sam's hand travel up his arm to his shoulder and he felt a sense of confidence well within him._

" _Thanks Paulina." he said smiling back and gently pushing her hand away "But I already found her."_

 _He then turned his eyes to Sam who smiled smugly at the Hispanic cheerleader whose smile was fading fast and her mouth dropped open like a fish as her eyes saw the class ring on Sam's finger as the goth girl squeezed Danny's shoulder._

" _I found the girl." Danny smiled as he cradled Sam's cheek and kissed her temple making Sam smile lovingly as well as look at Paulina smugly._

" _Thanks anyway though." he said with a chuckle._

 _The popular group were stunned as they looked at the former losers and Paulina was so shocked she didn't know what to say, seeing how the Ghost boy in human form was being so loving to the Goth Girl she had disrespected in the past._

 _Before anyone could say another word, the bell rang signalling the start of lessons to which the trio grabbed their books and walked off._

" _Well, there's the bell, Don't be late for class!" Danny said as he, Sam and Tucker walked off together, but not before Sam smirked at the dumbfounded Paulina who just watched in shocked silence._

" _Even a superhero needs to finish High School!" Tucker called back "Same thing for Amity's youngest Mayor!"_

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

"Man her face was a picture!" Tucker laughed "I could barely concentrate in class I was laughing so much!"

"I still owe Sam for her being right all along about Paulina." Danny said "So shallow, she never liked me for who I was, but rather just the fact I'm the Ghost Boy, I still cringe of the times I crushed on her, hell, we never even had anything in common so even if we did get together, we never would have lasted."

"Me too!" said Tucker "But High Schools over and we're grown ups, and we just gotta move on!"

"You're right!" said Danny "And I tell Sam I'm grateful for every day I'm with her, I should have known she was for me all along."

"It was a long time coming!" Tucker said "But you got there in the end!" he added with a wink "Just like I got lucky with Valerie!"

* * *

As he spoke, he looked at a photo on his desk of him dressed in a black Tuxedo with a red tie and red rose in the lapel and standing next to Valerie who was dressed in a white wedding dress in a red sash and some red rose details along with a golden tiara decorated with rubies and a white veil.

"Oh yeah!" Danny smiled "I never thought you and Val would get together! But you did! And you tied the knot not long after me and Sam did!"

Tucker chuckled as he remembered that perfect day for him and Valerie.

"The Highlight was our first dance!" Tucker said "We wanted to show what we could really do!"

Danny chuckled as he remembered when Tucker and Valerie got married, which was about two years after he and Sam tied the knot.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Danny stood next to Sam as they watched Tucker and Valerie stand up to take the first dance after all the speeches and toasts had been done._

 _Tucker was looking proud as he lead his bride to the dance-floor and Valerie looked excited as she stood next to him._

" _I wonder what they're dance is going to be like?" Sam whispered to Danny._

" _Knowing our friend Tucker he'll want to try and upstage us." Danny replied with a laugh "Though I doubt he and Val will be able to compare to what we did for our first dance."_

 _Sam smiled at her husband as she remembered their first dance at their wedding._

 _They had swayed across the dance-floor to Aerosmith's ' **I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing** ' which was the same song they danced to at their prom, then when the music got more epic, Danny had turned into Danny Phantom and lifted Sam into the air and they had danced in the air!_

 _That had been a jaw dropper for their guests and one no-one would forget. Sam knew she'd never forget it, and she loved every second of it._

* * *

 _The bride and groom took to the floor and Tucker nodded at the DJ who began the music, and a slow song came out of the speakers and Tucker began to lead Valerie in a graceful ballroom waltz._

 _Danny and Sam looked impressed that the new couple were dancing a proper ballroom dance since they had just shuffled to their song before Danny decided to take them into the air._

 _The waltz continued for a while, then the music changed into a more upbeat style and at once Tucker and Valerie began to do a fast tango!_

 _The guests gasped as they watched and Danny and Sam grinned._

 _Tucker spun Valerie around a few times and she swished her dress like that of a bull fighter as well as waved her hair about._

 _Everyone clapped and cheered as well as whooped as Tucker and Valerie danced with attitude together, strutting and moving in time to the music._

" _This is better than their prom dance!" Danny commented as he clapped._

" _They have been taking lessons together." Sam replied "They really are getting into it!"_

 _Before long, Tucker pulled Valerie close to him and dipped her low as the music ended before kissing her dramatically as everyone cheered loudly._

" _Well done Tucker!" Danny shouted as he clapped and Sam also cheered for the Techno Geek and the Red Huntress._

 _Tucker stood up with Valerie and they both bowed and the DJ picked up the microphone.  
"Let's hear it for the newly weds! What an amazing first dance!"_

 _Danny cheered louder and lead Sam to the dance-floor so they could join their friends._

" _Nice dance you two!" Sam winked._

" _Thanks!" Valerie grinned._

" _We sure rocked up this floor right?" asked Tucker._

" _Sure did Tuck!" Danny said "You two gave a great performance!"_

" _We might not have been able to dance in the air like you two!" Valerie smiled "But we sure did our dance our own way!"_

" _That you did!" Sam agreed "Well done both of you!"_

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

"Man! That was such a great night!" Tucker said "I felt proud to do that dance with Val!"

"Sure was!" Danny said grinned as he felt the nostalgia coming to him, yet he was interrupted from his thoughts when a young woman walked in with a tray of drinks and snacks including soda pop, crisps, fruit and some sandwiches.

"Thank you Sandy." said Tucker to which the woman bowed as well as blushed as she looked at Danny and left the room.

"Wow!" said Danny "That's a good spread!"

"Dig in mate!" Tucker offered to which Danny obliged as he took a ham sandwich and poured a glass bottle of cola into a glass flask.

* * *

"So let's get down to business!" said Tucker "The whole town's been going mad for the ' _Phantom Planet_ ' festival in two days."

"Yeah." said Danny scratching the back of his neck "I'm so nervous, even though I've been part of it for ten years years since the President declared it a National Holiday."

Tucker chuckled.

"I'm sure your speeches and appearances this year will be as good as the others! Also your parents, Sam, Jazz and Valerie will be there doing their bit! As well as me!"

Danny sighed a little in relief, yet he still felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Anyway," Tucker continued "This is what the whole things going to be like."

He pushed a large map of the town towards Danny and they both began to study it.

"The main stage will be here in front of the Statue of you." Tucker explained, "And as well as the main guests, that includes you, your family, Valerie and Sam."

Danny nodded understanding as he studied the map.

"And should any ghosts appear?" he asked.

"Then you know what you do best!" Tucker answered "Same as before! And we'll be there to help! I keep gadgets on my personnel at all times"

Danny sighed.

"Well, it would be great when one year I didn't have to fight any ghosts during the festival." he said "And I could just enjoy myself with the others there."

"You say that every year." Tucker said "And each time you do, what happens? The Ghosts appear!"

"Box Ghost especially!" Danny groaned "He never fails to drive me crazy with his boxes!"

Tucker laughed at that last part.

"Yet the public hope ghosts will appear so they can see you in action!" he said.

"Yeah." Danny sighed "But I want to relax and be part of the festival, not fight Ghosts like I do all the time!"

"Try not to think about it!" Tucker said "Come on, we better keep focused on this upcoming event, I've had no end of lack of sleep with all that's happening."

"Okay." Danny said then looked back at the map, yet as Tucker talked his mind wondered to Sam, wondering how she was getting on at her shoot.

 **So Danny has met with Mayor Foley! Still Mayor of Amity Park since the Day of the Disasteroid! As well as having a few memories they're about to discuss ' _Phantom Planet Day_ '**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** **Some parts in this chapter refer to the Danny Phantom Episodes Beauty Marked and Phantom Planet.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Memories**

Meanwhile at the Park, Sam had made it to her shoot without any issues.

She had come in on her motorbike and was wearing a red curly wig and shades and luckily no-one recognized her until she arrived at her shoot which was by the stream away from the public.

After being greeted by the photographer and make-up artist, she was soon made up for her shoot which was an outdoor nature shoot promoting her clothing line along with a couple of other girls.

It had been a long time pulling different poses and getting into different clothes for the shoot but now the final photos had been taken.

* * *

"And that's a wrap!" the photographer said as he took one last shot of Sam standing in the small stream with her feet in the water in a ballet pose with the two other girls behind her.

"Thank you Samantha! That was great!"

Normally Sam hated it when people called her Samantha but she didn't mind on a professional level so she smiled and turned to the girls accompanying her to congratulate them.

"Thank you!" Sam replied to the photographer as she was handed a towel to dry herself as she had done some parts of her sitting or kneeling in the water, which was rather refreshing since it was rather hot and she was a little tired too especially since she had been at the shoot all morning and most of the afternoon.

"These shots will look great for the magazines!" the photographer said as he checked over his shots, "Can't wait to work with you again Sam! You do have that natural beauty and poise for the camera."

Sam blushed, as she got behind a screen and changed back into her normal clothes as well as her wig.

"Thanks!" she said "And it's always a pleasure to work with you guys! Especially since you helped promote my Eco/Animal Friendly clothes and Make-Up!"

"And it's our pleasure to work with you!" the Make-up artist said as she packed up her box of cosmetics, many of which included Sam's line of Make-up.

"And we especially can't wait for _**Phantom Planet Day**_!" the Photographer added, along with the other models who agreed "Especially since you've got your fashion show there!"

"It's the same every year." Sam commented from behind her screen "It's a great place to promote more of my works, and I'm hoping they'll make it to the major catwalk one day."

"Well, many of the Beauty Pageants use your ' _ **Vegan Angel**_ ' brand!" one of the models commented "And it's opened a few eyes! I remember Miss Wisconsin won her place for the next round in some of your clothes!"

Sam smiled proudly as she remembered that, it was indeed a proud moment for her seeing the models in the American Beauty Pageants wearing her clothing.

For _**Phantom Planet Day**_ she was going to be hosting a Charity Fashion Show, promoting her clothing line, along with some designs related to Danny Phantom and _Fenton Works_ and many of the models included some people she worked with, along with some local young men and women.

She was also selling her clothes at stalls around the Festival and most of the money collected would go to Charity which was what always happened at the Festivities showing how even though the Planet had been saved once, that it would still be continued to be saved, whether it be banishing Poverty, saving the environment and many more.

* * *

As Sam finished placing her wig on her head she suddenly heard a bleep from her bag, her eyes widened as she recognised the sound.

"Damn!" she reached into her bag and pulled out a watch she had taken off during the shoot. It was a Fenton Ghost Gadget Tucker had helped Danny design so those without a Ghost sense like Danny could tell when there were Ghost's nearby.

Checking it she saw it was bleeping and a green light was flashing.

"Ghost activities." she thought, her eyes scanning the area as they narrowed.

Also in her bag was her Fenton Wrist Rays which she carried with her all the time and she quickly put them on ready to strike if any ghost tried to cause havoc along with a lipstick blaster.

She stayed still waiting for the Ghost to make an appearance, but after about two minutes, the bleeping went quiet, as if what had been there had quickly made themselves scarce because of the alert.

"Strange." Sam thought then she felt her phone bleep and realized she had to get moving to meet up with the organizers for her fashion show.

"Why would the alert go off if there was no Ghost?" she thought "Unless they were invisible of course." She glared as she thought maybe whatever ghost was nearby had been watching the Shoot but then again it would have activated the alert on the watch.

Frowning at the thought, Sam sighed and got ready to move on since she had a meeting about her fashion show to get to yet she kept her weapons on her wrists and in her pocket just in case.

* * *

Several hours later, Danny and Tucker's meeting was over and Tucker had to return to his other duties for the day, and Danny decided to head home.

He flew through the window by turning intangible and landed in the large living area. As he had flown home there was no ghost activity which pleased him, and he hoped it was the same for Sam.

"Sam?" he called out for his wife, yet he heard no answer, realizing she must still be at her meeting.

Feeling slightly disappointed he was alone, he decided to go to the kitchen to prep something for dinner so that he and Sam could have something for when she returned, hopefully she wouldn't be long.

He found some vegetable stew along with a meat one they had prepared days ago and got it ready to warm up along with some potatoes and set the table up.

Then thinking he might be hanging around for a while until Sam returned, he decided to go to a spare room near the stairs.

It was a small windowless room, more than likely could have been used for storage, but he had other ideas for it when he and Sam moved into the house.

Placing his finger on the switch, the room was lit dimly and Danny saw the room was adorned with photos, newspaper clippings, awards and the millions of fan-mail that he had been sent as well as some of Sam's personal stuff, including Model portfolios, her designs for her clothing and make-up line as well as framed magazines and Newspapers that featured her.

There was also a chair in the middle of the room, to which Danny went over and seated himself on it and stared at the merchandise around him.

He looked at the professional photos of him meeting the President and the First Lady about a week after the Disasteroid, he was still just a young teen, not yet eighteen and an international celebrity.

Then there was the one of him meeting the Queen of England at Buckingham Palace, that too had been an amazing experience, and he loved the United Kingdom and their culture and he was especially chuffed seeing his statue in the Capital City and he, his family and friends had taken a selfie in front of it.

He, Tucker and Sam along with his family had accompanied him, and they had a fantastic time seeing London and then doing a tour around the country seeing all the top sights.

Sam had loved the English Countryside, especially the Lake District and the many other National Parks, and Tucker had enjoyed the cities.

Danny's older sister, Jazz loved the History and spent a lot of her time in the many different museums and much to his annoyance had rabbited on about what she had learnt.

Everywhere they went they were greeted by fans and grateful citizens. Danny had felt a little embarrassed as his father Jack Fenton had spent a lot of the trip handing out cards to everyone promoting _**Fenton Works**_ and the Ghost Hunting Business.

As well as _**Fenton Works**_ , His parents had also taken over _**Vlad-Co**_ after the disappearance of Vlad Masters.

It had been over ten years and no-one had ever heard of the ex-Mayor who turned out to be a half ghost like Danny.

Danny didn't really care what had happened to his arch nemesis, and frankly he didn't care. That man was gone for good and there was no way he could get back to Earth by himself since his father abandoned him in space when the Disasteroid was heading towards Earth.

* * *

Returning his thoughts to his trip to England, Danny remembered when they visited Hampton Court Palace for a night-time tour in Danny's Honour after meeting the Queen and something happened that stayed with him for life.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Danny held Sam's hand as they walked across the Clock Courtyard at Hampton Court Palace, they had been treated to a very special Night-time tour of the Historical Building where they along with Tucker and Danny's Family were the only guests._

 _Jazz stood close to the guide listening intently to every word she was saying about the History._

 _Tucker meanwhile looked a little bored as he stared at everything around him yet he admitted it was an honour to be at such an amazing historical place._

 _Jack and Maddie meanwhile were keeping their eyes peeled for Ghosts since they were told the palace was haunted, well Jack especially whilst Maddie was trying to listen to the guide as well as keep Jack calm._

" _I can't believe that we're standing on such Historical ground!" Jazz commented excitedly "I could live in London!"_

" _Awww don't say that dear!" Maddie commented "We'd miss you so much in Amity Park."_

 _Danny laughed._

" _So would I! Despite how we still annoy each other!" he said, just then his Ghost sense went off as a line of blue mist erupted from his mouth._

 _Sam frowned, as did Tucker and Jazz as they fiddled for their gadgets to help fight whatever would appear._

 _Oh boy!" Danny said rolling his eyes "I'm Goin' Ghost!" and he transformed into his Ghost form and stood ready._

" _What!?" Jack cried out "Ghosts!?" he quickly whipped out his Fenton Bazooka and Maddie did the same._

 _The Guide meanwhile looked nervous then her eyes widened._

" _Of course!" she said "It's this time!"_

" _What happens?" asked Sam curiously as she held up her wrists where her blasters were attached._

" _It was this very day, Jane Seymour, King Henry VIII's third and favourite wife gave birth to the son and heir he craved so much! 12_ _th_ _October!"_

" _Oh my!" Maddie cried as she lowered her blaster then looked at Jack who was standing wide eyed and pointing his Bazooka at something._

 _Everyone looked over where Jack was looking and saw a woman walking across the courtyard clad in pure white, long golden blonde hair flowing behind her and carrying a candle in a silver holder._

" _Upon my soul!" the guide breathed._

" _Jane Seymour?" Sam whispered and Tucker just gaped._

* * *

 _Everyone else just stood and stared in silence and Maddie elbowed Jack making him lower his bazooka which he did and grinned sheepishly._

 _Danny didn't bother turning back to his human form as he watched the figure move gracefully across the court._

 _Just as the figure passed the group, she slowed down slightly and looked towards Danny and looked into his glowing green eyes._

 _Danny's breath stopped in his chest as he looked back at the woman._

" _Jane Seymour?" he mouthed._

 _The figure nodded then gave him a small smile._

" _Thank you...Danny Phantom..." she whispered softly "Savior of Earth...and the Ghost World."_

 _Danny's eyes widened and he watched as the figure continued to float towards Hampton Court, her candle still glowing brightly._

 _After she disappeared, no-one dared move or make a sound for a long time, and Danny felt a slight shiver run through him as he slowly transformed back into Danny Fenton._

 _ **End Flashback**_

"That sure was something you don't see everyday." Danny thought "Especially when a ghost centuries old thanks you for your services."

He looked at all the other memories that adorned the walls and he realized he had done so much in so short a time, what else would he face?

He had seen most of the World and met many famous people and he still got letters and cards and gifts to this day saying how grateful people were to him.

Also in the room was merchandise of him! He had had clothes, gifts, toys and many other stuff with his image.

It still shocked him to the core that he had become an action figure and young boys were dressing up as him! Even older men and women were dressing as him at Conventions! Reaching over, he picked up a doll with a button the back which he pressed and his voice came out of it.

" _I'm_ _Goin' Ghost!_ " it called out in his voice.

" _Back to the Ghost Zone with you!_ " it called again as he pressed the button a second time.

* * *

"Danny?" a voice made him jump and he dropped the doll in shock before realizing that Sam must have come home.

"Sam?" he called out, then the door opened and Sam appeared looking rather hot and bothered.

"Oh hey Danny!" she said then saw the walls "What are you doing in here?"

"Just reflecting." said Danny "Lost track of how long I'd been in here." he then saw the doll he had dropped and picked it up before placing it where it originally was.

"Still trying to come to terms with your life?" asked Sam as Danny walked out of the room and Sam closed the door turning off the light as she did so.

"Yeah." Danny said "I thought it was crazy enough that statues were built of me around the world, but then when they made merchandise of me...wow...I had to keep pinching myself!"

Sam chuckled.

"You're not alone." she said "I never imagined I'd become a Fashion Designer!"

"And a famous one now too!" Danny commented "One of the Youngest in the world!"

"If anyone said that would be me." Sam said "I would have been like 'really? Sure! Get outta here!' but no!"

"Well you showed a talent." said Danny "And look where it got you!"

"Thanks to your support Danny!" Sam replied stroking him under the chin as she entered the kitchen dining area where she saw Danny had prepared everything and was about to go and get dinner ready but Danny stopped her.

"You relax Sam." he said kissing her cheek "You've had a long day."

"Thanks!" Sam said gratefully going over to the table and sitting down whilst Danny got to work at the stove.

"How did the meeting go?" he asked as he reached for a bottle of red wine and pouring the contents into a glass for Sam and handed it to her .

"It went well!" Sam answered "I think the Fashion Show is ready, but we will be doing a last minute rehearsal, making sure the models know their places and what they're wearing!" she sipped the wine "Thanks! Ahhh, I needed that!"

"You're welcome!" Danny said as he poured himself a glass and took a sip before turning back to the dinner.

"Oh and guess who else is going to be amongst my models!" Sam said with a grin.

"Who?" asked Danny not taking his eyes off the dinner.

"Dora!" Sam said "I asked her if she wanted to help me out and she accepted without hesitation!"

"Really!?" Danny exclaimed remembering the Ghost Princess who could turn into a Dragon.

Sam nodded.

"Well we've been on good terms since that Happy Princess Pageant incident and she's become more of a strong independent woman since standing up to her brother!"

Danny smirked as he remembered that incident with Prince Aargon who had tried to possess a human bride and Sam had been unlucky enough to be the one chosen, yet through her clever thinking and attitude she had managed to get herself free, even though Danny and Tucker assisted in her rescue and her attitude had inspired the submissive Dora to stand up to her bullying brother.

"She's really excited and keeps telling me how liberated she feels since I helped her stand up to her brother!"

"That's great to hear!" Danny said pleased before turning back to the cooker.

* * *

As he did so, Sam wondered whether to tell Danny about her suspicions of the spectre her watch had picked up.

She knew he would worry especially when he wasn't there to protect her even though he knew perfectly well she could handle herself being his Ghost Fighting Partner and she hated being a damsel in distress.

There was no way anyone could call her a damsel in distress as she was always good at getting herself out of trouble before and she had to save Danny on a few occasions.

But even so, Danny had always been protective of her, even before they got together as a couple.

"I'm suspicious." Sam thought "But if nothing happened maybe I won't tell him, after all, nothing did happen and my guess is that whatever was there knew I could take them out, even without Danny there."

She sipped her wine and leaned back into her chair, tired from the day's events.

"Can't wait till _Phantom Planet Day_ is over." she thought "It's always a stressful time!"

 **So Sam's photoshoot went well, yet she picked up some ghost activity, even though a ghost made no appearance. Wonder Why?**

 **Also, hope you liked that little flashback scene with Danny and his Team and family in London.**

 **Stay tuned as we get closer to Phantom Planet Day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** **Some parts in this chapter refer to the Danny Phantom episodes ' _The Ultimate Enemy_ ' and ' _Phantom Planet_ '**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Nightmare**

In the Ghost Zone, the Ghost of Time, Clockwork watched one of his time screens in his lair, still observing Danny and everything that had transpired over the ten years, he smiled softly, seeing how things were going great for the Ghost Boy.

"You have changed so much in years Danny Fenton." he said as he tapped his fingers on his staff "From the day you received your powers at only fourteen years old, you have gone through so many trials and tribulations, so many twists and turns, and now here you are, a hero, and a man."

He continued to watch the screen as he saw the many events that had happened, including when Danny saved the planet, and he, Clockwork, along with all the other ghosts in the Ghost Zone whether good, neutral or villain, helped him achieve that.

"Thanks to you, the world was saved, and you continued to use your powers for good and not for your own gain." Clockwork continued to speak "You made the right choices. As I knew you would and even now, people still celebrate your bravery, and strength and they sing your praises at the festival that takes place every year!"

* * *

As he spoke the last few words, an orb showed the first Festival of _**Phantom Planet Day**_.

The Ghost of Time thought back to when the _**Phantom Planet Day Festival**_ first started, and how he had been there to encourage a then sixteen year old Danny Fenton getting ready to speak to the public, the young boy had been so nervous.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Danny stood behind the curtain of the main stage as he got ready to meet the public, he was sweating and trying to breathe._

 _Twisting his fingers and keeping his eyes closed he tried to focus, as well as look at the prompt cards he had prepared when he walked onto the stage in front of the screaming crowds._

 _This was the first Phantom Planet Festival since the Day of the Disateroid and Danny was terrified as he was to open the festival with a speech after Mayor Foley and the others guests which included Sam, Valerie, and his family had spoken a few words._

 _Clockwork was hovering above him invisible, so he wouldn't be seen by any of the public, which was almost thousands gathering around the main stage, all wearing black and white, a symbol of Danny Phantom's colour scheme and they were all chanting Danny's name._

 _Clockwork smiled fondly as he looked at the nervous Ghost Boy and he decided to try and talk to him before he was due to go on._

 _Using his staff he waved it and announced "Time Out!"_

* * *

 _At once the crowd went frozen and stopped cheering and chanting and silence filled the air. Clockwork could feel his ears ringing, yet he shook it off and lowered himself down to Danny before pulling out a Time Medallion and placing it around Danny's neck so he unfroze._

 _Danny blinked a few times and he looked to see Clockwork standing or rather floating before him._

" _Clockwork?" he exclaimed._

" _Hello Danny." Clockwork smiled "I thought I might just see how you are doing, especially since this is the first_ _ **Phantom Planet Day Festival**_ _in Amity Park."_

" _Oh man." Danny said "I can't tell you how nervous I am."_

" _I can tell." Clockwork agreed._

" _I feel like I'm gonna phase through the floor." Danny admitted "It's crazy! I'm used to fighting Dangerous Ghosts and all sorts of things, and I'm terrified of addressing the huge crowd! As well as the TV cameras since this events going to be broadcast all over the world!"_

" _I understand you are scared." Clockwork said "But remember, you can do this, you went from being just a young boy and now you've had to mature quickly since the events that lead you to this place, you have a family and dear friends that love you, and are there backing you up all the way."_

" _And I couldn't be more grateful." Danny admitted as he smiled at his family, frozen in place on the stage as Tucker was saying his speech._

" _You have this Danny." Clockwork said "This is your first time, but trust me when I say you will handle this well, like a duck to water, you addressed the world when you spoke of your plan to save the world, and you can do it again, this time opening the first_ _ **Phantom Planet Day Festival**_ _!"_

 _Danny looked at Clockwork and nodded._

" _Okay." he said, starting to feel a little bit more confident "I can do this!"_

" _Well done!" Clockwork winked "Now as they say in the human world, go get 'em Phantom!"_

 _Danny winked and took a breath as Clockwork tapped the top piece of his staff and called out "Time in!" making everything start to move again and soon the cheers of the crowd were heard along with Tucker still saying his speech._

* * *

 _Danny stood and waited and Tucker then cleared his throat._

" _And now, without further ado, may I introduce the main man himself to open this very first Phantom Planet Day Festival, the brave, the amazing, the saviour of our home world Danny Phantom!"_

 _At once the crowds cheered and screamed as Tucker stood to the side and clapped as Danny Phantom made his appearance, he transformed into Danny Phantom and appeared through the curtains at the back of the stage in an array of fireworks then flew over to the podium to begin his speech._

 _Danny grinned nervously as the crowds screamed and cheered, and some at the front were bowing to him, worshipping him almost like a God!_

 _Danny wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked at Sam, Valerie, Tucker and his family who were cheering and clapped their hands as well as giving him encouraging looks._

 _Danny looked back at the crowd and waved his arms making them start to settle a little but a few whoops and cheers could still be heard._

 _Danny looked at his cards, his hands shaking slightly then cleared his throat and began to speak:_

" _Good day Amit Park!" he said "And welcome to the First Phantom Planet Day Festival!"_

 _At once cheers rang the air._

" _Last Year, we were all living in fear that our home would be destroyed by an asteroid heading our way, but luckily, we were able to evade the crisis and live another day, and not just another day, but see another year in!"_

 _The crowd cheered louder and clapped in agreement._

 _"And may I say this, I know you are all grateful to what I and the Ghosts of the Ghost Zone did to make the Planet Intangible do the asteroid could pass safely through, but I only did what I wished to do, and that was to save our home world, and see another day! And as long as I am am around, I will continue to do all I can to keep it that way!"_

 _Everyone cheered again in agreement._

" _I'm glad I received my powers and became Danny Phantom." Danny spoke again "If I could live that day again, I would still do it, otherwise maybe I might not have been able to do what I did last year, nor would I be able to see another day with the rest of you, but I'm glad I did, and I couldn't be more grateful!"_

 _As he spoke the last part, he looked across to Sam lovingly and the Goth girl blushed as well and a few happy tears shone in her eyes, as it was because of her daring him to go into the Ghost Portal when he was fourteen that he received his powers and became who he was now._

" _And now, without further ado!" Danny grinned as he charged up his hands "Let the Phantom Planet Day Festival...Begin!" and he threw his hands up shooting some green ectoplasm into the air and making a green firework explode above the crowd making them cheer louder than before as the Festivities began!_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Clockwork smiled at the memory then looked serious for a moment.

"It was a joy that the future that would have taken place never came to pass, and instead you became a hero, and not a dangerous monster hell bent on misery and destruction."

* * *

As he said the last part he looked behind him where in a small room and sitting on a table was a Fenton Thermos.

Most of the time, it stood still, but every so often it would rock and wobble as if something was trying to break out.

In fact there were a few dents and marks on it, showing that there was indeed something, or rather someone in there.

Clockwork floated over to the thermos and ran a finger over the top of it.

"Ten years you've been in there Dan Phantom, and never got out, too dangerous to be set free."

* * *

As he spoke, the thermos shook again and he heard a few muffled screams come from within it.

"I have seen what would happen should you be set free, and I am not going to let it happen, not for as long as I continue to the Master of Time."

He lowered himself slightly to look at the Thermos more closely and he saw the many claw marks and dents.

"No matter how much you try to claw your way out." Clockwork said quietly "You never succeeded, and never will, and I am always watching!"

He stood up and floated back to the main area of his domain so he could continue to observe his portals of time.

As he floated away, the thermos continued to wobble and rattle and the screams continued to be heard, then a few dents appeared at the top of the thermos and the lid began to move slightly, slowly, ever do slowly starting to loosen and the cries from within got louder and more menacing...

* * *

Back in Amity Park, night had fallen and Danny and Sam lay sleeping in their bedroom, they had retired to bed not long after having dinner and watching a film, and they need to get some much needed rest for ' _Phantom Planet Day_ '.

Sam meanwhile slept peacefully curled up tightly on her side of the bed, yet Danny who had been resting close to her with one hand over her waist ans his face nestled a little into her hair started to writhe slightly as memories he thought he had pushed away for ten years were beginning to resurface...

 _Strange..."_ He heard a dark voice within the darkness of his mind as he slept _"How one massive fireball of highly combustible contents can ruin your whole future."_

"Oh no..." Danny thought as a chill ran down his spine "Not him!" he opened his eyes and he found himself laying on a dusty ground, he was no longer in his bed next to Sam and he felt nervous.

He then heard evil laughter and he looked around trying to see where the voice was coming from.

"I know you're here!" Danny growled as he stood up and clenched his fists "Show yourself!" he hissed through gritted teeth.

The evil laughter was heard again and Danny sucked in a breath as he tried to sense where it was coming from.

"I'm Goin' Ghost!" Danny announced as he transformed into his ghost form and held up his hands making them glow blue with his ice powers "Show yourself coward!"

" _Hello Danny..._ "

* * *

Danny glared and looked behind him as he heard the voice.

"Dan Phantom..." he hissed remembering that voice all too well, even if it had been many years.

"Well done..." Dan Phantom's voice drawled as he stepped out of the shadows, clapping his hands in a mocking tone.

Danny swallowed in fear as he looked upon the face of his evil future self, his ultimate enemy.

It seemed that despite him being full ghost, Dan Phantom had aged and seeing how he looked now, he appeared more menacing than 10 years ago.

His fingers were clawed and sharp, his hair burned like white hot flames, his eyes were wild with fire and hunger for vengeance and blood and he had a wide insane grin on his face filled with sharp teeth.

"You're not real!" Danny said determined not to show any fear even though panic was pooling within his stomach "You're just a dream! A memory!"

"Am I?" Dan Phantom smirked "Am I really?"

"Trapped in the Thermos in Clockwork's domain in the Ghost Zone!" Danny said narrowing his green eyes "And there you will remain! For all time! To when time ends! Too dangerous to be set free! After all the misery and chaos you caused!"

"You think you've got me locked away forever Fenton?" Dan Phantom hissed "As long as I'm still here, you'll never be rid of me!"

"I pushed you away years ago!" Danny snarled clenching his fists "That future never happened thanks to Clockwork! And No matter what happens! I'll never turn into you! Never!"

* * *

Dan Phantom smirked again then the blackness began to fade and Danny saw the landscape around them.

"What the...?" he looked around and saw it was Amity Park, yet it was destroyed and filled with collapsed and smoking buildings and no signs of life anywhere.

"Amity Park?" Danny breathed, he looked at Dan Phantom who smirked and licked his lips.

"What did you do!?" Danny cried in horror.

"What did I do?" Dan Phantom smirked "Or rather, what did you do?"

"This never happened!" Danny repeated "I stopped this from happening! I never turned into you!"

"So you think?" Dan Phantom glowered "You think you stopped it all? You think you stopped me?"

He moved his gaze to the destroyed Nasty Burger and he saw many dead bodies.

"What the?" Danny ran over to the Nasty Burger and his stomach dropped as he saw who the bodies were.

"Look familiar?" Dan Phantom snarled.

Danny analysed the bodies then he realised who they were! They were Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz and his parents!

All of them were laying on the ground, half bunt and bleeding as well as covered in dust and dirt.

"Oh shit! No!" Danny dropped next to them and leaned over Sam's body and stroked her cheek as she lay there, tears welling in his eyes.

He then turned to Dan Phantom who crossed his arms as he floated above him, that evil smug smile still on his face.

"You bastard!" Danny shouted as he glared at him.

Dan Phantom smirked again then lowered his eyes to Danny who looked at his hands, then saw they were soaked in blood and ectoplasm!

"Oh fuck!" Danny cursed as he looked at his bloody hands then at the bodies of his loved ones "No! No please!"

Dan Phantom then laughed a horrible laugh to which Danny felt something inside explode and he leaned back and screamed, letting a loud ghostly wail that filled the air, yet Dan Phantom's evil laughter still rang in his ears.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"NOOOOO!..." Danny awoke with a start finding himself back in his bedroom at his mansion, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked around his room; it was dark in the room except for the bright sliver rays of the full moon shining in through the window.

He rubbed his forehead and turned to look at Sam who was laying on her side next to him sleeping peacefully and hadn't been disturbed by his sudden awakening.

He stroked her hair and pushed some of it off her face before kissing her temple, then lay back on his pillow, it had been a horrible dream.

He had seen what he thought had been a distant memory, a powerful enemy he had defeated, his evil future self...Dan Phantom.

He could remember that face, the red eyes, the look of evil, the flaming white hair, even though he was trapped due to Danny sucking him inside the Fentom Thermos that sat in Clockwork's domain, it still struck fear within him that one day he would break free and begin his deadly revenge.

* * *

Danny wiped his forehead again and looked at his alarm clock; it was four in the morning, he sighed then curled up under his duvet, snuggling closer to Sam, hoping to get some sleep for the big day tomorrow.

"I can't understand why I had that dream..." he thought to himself, "I thought I had forgotten about Dan Phantom, he's just a memory..." He snuggled closer to Sam, smelling her scent and feeling how warm her body was, it made him feel more relaxed.

"Maybe I'm just stressed." he thought "Well the festivities are tomorrow, so maybe it is just nerves."

Danny yawned as he started to feel tired, and he felt his eyes get heavy, then before long, he was fast asleep.

 **So, Clockwork still watches over the Thermos that contains Dan Phantom, Danny Phantom's evil future self, he says he will never escape, but seeing how relentless the evil ghost is trying to get out, will what Clock said all be for naught?**

 **Meanwhile, Danny has a nightmare of seeing Dan Phantom again, was it a dream? Or was it a foreshadowing? Well, only time will tell...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Phantom Planet Day**

The next morning, Danny stood before the mirror in his private caravan at the ' _Phantom Planet Day_ ' Festival, checking himself over, he wanted to make sure he looked good especially since his speech was going to be broadcast all over the globe. It had been done many times, but Danny still always felt nervous when it happened.

He wore a black suit and white shirt which made him feel slightly sweaty as it was a warm day and he couldn't wait to get into something more cool when he was done giving his speech.

Combing his hair carefully, he took a few deep breaths wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Okay Fenton." he said to his reflection "You've done this many times for the past ten years, you can do this!"

He had flown himself and Sam to the festivities and met his family at their private caravans away from the media and the public. He knew some of the paparazzi would be waiting outside his house to snap pictures of him and Sam but he seemed to find a way to avoid them each time, thank goodness he could turn himself and anyone and anything he touched invisible.

* * *

Just then a knock on the door which made him jump slightly.

"Come in!" he shouted to which Sam appeared, wearing a smart black and white dress and a lace black shawl over her arms, her long black hair hung loose and she wore a white rose clip which held back some of her hair to stop it going in her eyes.

"You almost ready Danny?" she asked "Tucker's about to give the opening speech."

"I think so, yeah." Danny said, looking at Sam through the mirror and smiling softly at how beautiful she looked.

Every _Phantom Planet Day_ , most people would wear Black and White to symbolise Danny Phantom and his colours and it was the dress code of the most important people at the festival.

"You're gonna be great Danny!" Sam walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders as well as nuzzled the back of his head and neck "You always do a great job!"

Danny chuckled as Sam kissed the nape of his neck making a few shivers run down his spine deciding that when his duties were over that he and Sam could have some private time in the caravan.

He turned around and getting cheeky he went ghost and scooped Sam up bridal style and he went Ghost before turning intangible and flying out of the caravan.

Sam laughed as they flew into the air and saw how the whole of Amity Park was made up for the festivities.

It was nothing new to them both, but it still looked amazing!

* * *

They flew over the park and over to the main stage where everyone was gathered to await the speeches of the Mayor, Danny, herself and others.

Sam could also see the catwalk set up in another area of the park where her fashion show would take place and she felt the butterflies in her stomach come again knowing she would have to represent the show and hoped the models were prepared, well they had better be, after a last minute practice this morning.

Danny looked around then saw a tree on a nearby hill where some people had gathered and he looked at Sam fondly before hovering in the air for a bit.

"You okay Danny?" asked Sam.

Danny nodded then nodded his head to the tree on the hill and Sam remembered.

"That's where we had our second kiss, after our first one in the North Pole." she breathed. "Yeah." said Danny "I always have fond memories of that," he also saw a gold ring that hung around Sam's neck "And it was there I gave you that ring."

Sam kissed the ring and stroked Danny's cheek, since she and Danny were married and she wore a wedding band, she wore the class ring which was precious to her around her neck.

"Pity the spots filled up there." Danny said with a frown "But we'll go back there when it's empty which won't be for a while."

"Oh well." Sam said then Danny started to descend down to the main stage and behind it, where Tucker was adjusting his Mayor's clothes as well as trying to dry himself of the sweat.

Also down there was Valerie the Ghost Hunter, along with Danny's parents Jack and Maddie Fenton his older sister Jazz, all dressed in black and white clothes to represent Danny Phantom's colours, though Jack wore an orange tie and flower in his lapel and Maddie had a blue sash around her waist, once again symbolising their jumpsuit colours.

Danny was happy to see Jazz again.

In the ten years that had gone by, she was getting ready to take over the _Fenton Works_ and _Vlad-Co_ business as Jack and Maddie were considering retiring in a few years, and she was also a lecturer at Amity Park University in Ghost Hunting and History so she had been very busy.

Valerie had changed a lot too, as she was working alongside Jazz at _Fenton Works_ and had also opened a school in Amity Park to train people to be Ghost Hunters which had become popular and more schools had opened around the state.

Danny could almost laugh within at the History he and Valerie had shared, as well as the brief love relationship they had, until they realised due to their circumstances at the time they knew their relationship couldn't work.

At the time it was sad, but in a way it was a blessing as he finally found Sam and the fact that she was was always going to be the girl for him, after everything they had been through together.

And also Valerie had found love with Tucker, and after Sam and Danny married, she and Tucker had tied the knot two years later.

* * *

As Danny turned visible with Sam, everyone almost jumped out of their skins seeing them appear so suddenly.

"Whoa!" Valerie said "You startled me there!"

"Sorry." Danny and Sam said together. Danny turning back into Danny Fenton as he spoke.

"Thank goodness you're here guys!" said Tucker.

"Started to wonder where you too were for a bit." Jazz commented "Tucker's about to begin the speech."

"We decided to fly here." Danny said "I knew we'd get mobbed if we tried to walk here."

"Good point." said Valerie peeking behind a curtain leading to some stairs to the stage and saw the crowds waiting.

Jack and Maddie then walked over to Danny and hugged him.

"We're so proud of you son!" Jack said with tears in his eyes "You've grown up so much!"

"That we are dearest Danny!" Maddie said, a little sob erupting from her throat making Danny feel slightly embarrassed "Only feels like yesterday you were just a little baby! And now here you are! A Man! And Earth's Hero too!"

She kissed Danny's cheek making him blush in embarrassment and making Sam chuckle and stroke his other cheek.

"How you feeling Danny boy?" asked Jack.

"Nervous." said Danny scratching the back of his head "Even though this is the tenth year, I'm still feeling ill!"

"How do you think I feel Danny?" Tucker asked as he got ready to step up to the stage "And I'm Mayor of this town!"

Danny chuckled again.

"Go get 'em Mr Mayor!" he said.

Tucker saluted then walked up to the stage, everyone else following, yet Danny remained behind until it was his cue to enter.

* * *

As Tucker appeared, the crowd went wild, and the Fentons, Valerie and Sam went to their seats on the stage.

Tucker stood before the podium and waved to the crowd a few times before holding his hand up for silence and the crowds began to quieten down yet with a few cries and cheers rippled through and many TV camera positioned themselves to focus on the stage so they could broadcast around the world.

"Good morning Amity Park and welcome once again to the tenth year anniversary of the day Danny Phantom saved the Earth from the Disasteroid!"

* * *

The crowd cheered again and Tucker continued to speak about the event and how if it wasn't for Danny Phanton and the help he received from the other Ghosts in the Ghost Zone, that they would had never seen another day.

As he listened to Tucker, Danny felt a sense of pride well within him which nearly brought tears to his eyes.

He remembered his days at High School when he had been pushed around and bullied by the Jocks, even shunned by the girls he had crushed on, he was a nobody, a zero.

But now, he was a hero, well respected and practically worshipped everywhere he went, even the bullies respected and feared him and all the girls who rejected him, adored him now, but he had rejected them all for Sam, the only girl who loved him for who he was before and now.

He peeked a little further onto the stage from his hiding place and watched Sam as she sat between Valerie and Jazz.

She was also going to make a speech herself, followed by Valerie then his parents were going to speak, and then Tucker would introduce him to the crowds to begin the festival.

* * *

After Tucker finished his speech and stood back, Sam stood up and stepped to the podium to say a few words about ' _ **Phantom Planet Day'**_ and how Danny Phantom had been there for her, as well as her role in fighting alongside him as his partner and sidekick as well as how the day of Phantom Planet made everyone appreciate how precious their world was to them and how they should continue to respect it and keep it safe, which earned a huge applause from the audience.

After Sam's speech, Valerie took her turn to speak of her role as a Ghost Hunter and the opening of her Ghost Hunting Schools with the help of Danny Phantom and how she planned to expand more with the schools as well as _**Fenton Works**_.

Jazz also commented about _**Fenton Works**_ and how the business had grown in the ten years since Phantom Planet Day and how the courses in Ghost Hunting and History that she taught at the University was expanding and courses were being introduced at other Colleges and Universities around the world.

Also, Jazz spoke about how a new University was going to be built in honour of the ten years since Phantom Planet and it would be named ' _ **Fenton University**_ '! Which earned a huge cheer from the crowd and a video was played on the screen behind them showing the layout of the University and the facilities and courses it would offer once it was complete.

Danny felt the tears of joy come again as he thought of a University being named after him, and then he felt himself get embarrassed as Jack and Maddie spoke of the expansion of _**Fenton Works**_ since they took over _**Vlad-Co**_ and how proud they were of their children and of their involvement with _**Team Phantom**_ and how they would continue Ghost Hunting until the day they died.

* * *

Finally Tucker took to the Podium again, speaking more of his involvement with _**Team Phantom**_ and once again how thanks to Danny Phantom, the world was safe.

"And now, without further ado," Tucker ended "May I introduce, the Hero of Amity Park! The Saviour of the World, both here and the Ghost Zone! The Ghost Boy! Danny Phantom!"

At once, the crowd erupted with cheers, screams and shouts louder than ever before!

Tucker turned to Danny who walked onto the stage, waving to the crowd and smiling with a deep blush on his face.

Seeing the crowds more clearly for the first time, he saw many people dressed in his colours making them look like crows or ravens mixed with doves. He could also see some young children, mostly boys dressed up as him in Ghost form and even creepily, some older men, even some overweight men with flesh sticking out like a badly stuffed sausage!

* * *

As Danny approached the microphone, the applause died down and it all went silent as they waited for Danny to speak.

Scanning the crowd, Danny could see many of his peers from High School at the front, including Paulina, Star, Dash, Kwan and even Mr Lancer, which made him feel more nervous.

"I used to teach that boy!" Mr Lancer was saying to someone next to him.

"He used to like me!" Paulina was gushing.

Danny bit his lip as he once again remembered the huge crush he had on Paulina when he was at High School and he felt embarrassed.

Clearing his throat he looked over the crowd and began to speak.

"Good day Amity Park! And Welcome as Mayor Tucker already said to _**Phantom Planet Day**_!"

The crowd cheered again making Danny smile slightly.

"Well, it's been ten years, and what can I say? I'm grateful we still have a planet! A planet we can call our home! It's still hasn't sunk in that I helped to save it from that Disasteroid!"

Again the crowd cheered louder and a few cries of 'You're a hero Danny!' and 'Danny! We love you!" were heard and Danny felt even more awkward and more sweat formed on his forehead.

"Thanks guys!" he said "But what can I say? I love my home! I love my planet, and I love my people!"

Everyone cheered even louder and Danny heard Sam, Tucker, Valerie and his family clap their hands behind him.

"I still remember feeling so scared I was gonna fail, but thankfully, we made it, and I'm never more grateful to be alive! As I'm sure a lot of you would agree!"

The crowd cheered again in agreement.

"Even though it's been ten years, I still am grateful I was able to help! As anyone would! I mean yeah, granted no-one has what I have! But if they did, they'd do the same!"

* * *

Sam chuckled as she watched her husband and how awkward he looked, very much like that young boy she knew at High School.

The whole world was grateful to Danny for what he did, along with the help of other ghosts in the Ghost Zone, yet he still felt embarrassed and humble.

After a few minutes, Danny decided to end his speech and start the fun, especially since he just wanted to get away and cool off a while.

"And so, since I'm sure we're all bored of speeches now..."

Everyone laughed and cheered then screamed as Danny went Ghost and held up his hands.

"Let the Festivities..." Danny charged up his hands with green ectoplasmic energy, "BEGIN!" he yelled as he fired the charge into the air and it exploded like a giant firework making everyone scream and shout with joy and laughter.

Danny bowed a few times then waved to the crowd as he left the stage with the others following him.

* * *

As soon as they were out of sight of the crowds, Tucker patted him on the back.

"Well done dude!" he said "You slayed 'em!"

"Thanks Tuck!" Danny smiled.

"You were great little brother!" Jazz said wrapping an arm around Danny's shoulders although she had to stand on her tiptoes to do so! In the last ten years, Danny had grown much taller than her!

"Thanks Shortie!" Danny teased as he placed a hand on Jazz's head making her groan slightly yet she chuckled. Since he had gotten taller he teased her saying she was the little sister now, especially since Jazz had always been protective of him even after she realised he was the Ghost Boy.

Sam kissed her husband saying she was proud of him and how much confident he was since the first day he addressed the crowds at the festivities then said she had to go and prepare for her fashion show to which Danny said he would be there to watch and Valerie also after congratulating Danny went to join Sam.

As the girls ran off, Jack and Maddie embraced their son and told him they were so proud of him.

"Ten years since we found out you were the Ghost Boy, and we're still so proud of you!" Maddie gushed, pinching Danny's cheek.

"And the best Ghost Hunter we have!" Jack announced hugging his son so tight, Danny found it hard to breathe.

"Thanks guys!" he smiled.

 **So the intros have gone well! The Festivities celebrating _Phantom Planet_ have begun. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Escape**

After a couple of hours, Danny decided to stay hidden behind the main stage. He wanted to have some time to himself and gather his thoughts, especially since all eyes had been on him earlier.

He had been signing a few autographs in a private tent and taking pictures with fans, though there had been the odd person pestering him and cameras going off, and the flashes made him a little ill.

Luckily no ghosts had come to ruin the festivities, not even the Box Ghost which pleased Danny, yet the crowds were a little disappointed wanting to see some action.

" _Man I wish a ghost would appear! Then we can see Danny in action!_ " the crowds had been saying.

" _Maybe that wishing ghost is around if we wish hard enough_!"

" _I so want to see some ghost action!_ "

Danny felt annoyed that people wishes for Ghost action, as he just wanted to enjoy Phantom Planet without any incidents.

Each time a ghost made it's appearance, whether it was mischief or something even more dangerous and he had to protect Amity Park, people stopped trying to run away in fear and would try and get close so they could get a glimpse of him in action, and when at first it was fun, it started to get annoying, especially when the press surrounded him or the cameras would try and get his picture and he was tired from the fight and wanted to get away.

* * *

In fact he remembered one incident with a dangerous ghost who was trying to cause havoc on Amity Park and crowds had gathered to watch the whole show as he tried to fight the ghost as well as protect everyone who got in the way or was in the firing line.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Danny flew through the air as the spectral snake lunged at him several times, another ghost had gotten into the city, he wasn't sure how, but it was causing dangerous havoc and he had to get it captured and back into the Ghost Zone before anyone got hurt._

 _As well as trying to dodge the Ghost, he saw several by-standers were watching everything, either cheering him on or filming the whole thing on cameras or mobile phones._

" _Shit!" he thought to himself, he knew that if the ghost snake went for them, he would have to try and help them by turning them intangible if they didn't get out of the way quick enough._

 _Firing more green energy at the snake, he then saw a blast come from the side hitting the snake making it loose focus and he saw Sam was on a nearby building firing shots from a bazooka gun at it, and she never missed a target._

 _He nodded at her in thanks and flew around the ghost trying to aim a Thermos he had strapped to his wrist at it, yet the snake even though dazed was making it very difficult as it kept flailing around._

 _Sam kept firing at the ghost still trying to keep it focused on her, yet the snakes tail hit a few cars, sending them flying towards the ever growing crowds._

 _Danny then saw one car get hit by the snake's tail and to his horror, it was aiming towards a group of people who were so busy watching the fight they didn't see it!_

 _Danny quickly took off towards the people and grabbing them turned them intangible along with him so the car flew through them and into the middle of the road._

 _Once the crowd was safe, Danny let go and they crowd stared at the overturned car._

" _Get out of here!" Danny said "Quick!"_

 _The crowd instantly agreed and ran off to somewhere safe, yet more cars started flying through the air and Danny found himself constantly making sure no-one was in the way whilst still trying to catch the snake inside the thermos._

* * *

 _As he continued to prioritise keeping the public safe, he saw Sam leap from the building and onto the ghost snake's head!_

" _Sam!" he shouted in worry, yet Sam shot the snake again with a small ghost ray handgun and as it was reeling from the shot, she slid down it's back before rolling onto the ground safely._

" _NOW DANNY!" she shouted "The Thermos!"_

 _Danny gritted his teeth and activated the Thermos on his wrist and before long, the snake was sucked inside like a vacuum with a cry and hiss then Danny clamped the lid shut on the thermos._

" _Fuck!" Danny cursed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead "Thanks Sam!"_

" _Don't mention it." Sam winked then turned to the crowd as they started to cheer loudly for the couple._

 _Danny forced a smile and waved to the crowd._

" _I used to enjoy seeing people singing my praises after a good battle with Ghosts, but now I feel scared that there will be casualties as some try and get closer to see the action." he thought as he looked at the crowd cheering yet some still looked rather shocked._

 _He looked at Sam who gave him a comforting smile and he smiled back at her, grateful she had been there to help him._

* * *

 _Before long they saw the press appear wanting to interview them, yet Danny wrapped his arm around Sam ready to fly off if the reporters got too suffocating._

" _Danny Phantom!" they shouted as they pushed past each other, microphones thrust towards them and cameras going off "Danny Phantom! Describe the fight! How did you do it? Where did that creature come from?"_

 _Danny took a breath as he got ready to face the press._

" _I truly don't know what's worse now." he murmured to Sam "The press or the Ghosts!_

" _Them for sure!" Sam groaned as she too faced the press._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Danny sighed as he remembered that memory, then, a blue wisp escaped his mouth as his Ghost sense went off.

"Oh man!" Danny thought crossly "This is not a good time!"

"Relax Danny." a voice was heard behind him "There is no reason to panic."

Danny felt a smile grace his lips and he looked behind him to see Clockwork standing there, or rather floating nearby with a smile.

"Clockwork!" Danny grinned.

"Hey Ghost Boy." Clockwork smiled "Or should I say, Ghost Man?"

"Heh, Danny's just fine!" Danny chuckled "What are you doing here, man?"

"I felt it wasn't enough to just watch you from afar." Clockwork replied "I wished to see how you were getting on, and to congratulate you."

Danny looked at the crowds then back at Clockwork.

"What?" he said "For this? I didn't do much!"

"Oh you did a lot more than you think Danny Phantom." Clockwork said "You saved the earth ten years ago, and you have protected it even before then, and continue to do so even today, you have made the right choices."

Danny scratched the back of his head.

"I did? Well, I guess I did!" he chuckled.

"You are modest." Clockwork said "Modest, and that is the true trait of a hero, you are proud of your achievements, yet you still remain humble."

Danny smiled then looked back at the crowd.

"Yeah." he said "Well, like I said in my speech, I love my home, and I only did what I could."

"And that is what counts." Clockwork said placing a hand on Danny's shoulder "Well done kiddo!"

Danny grinned then he saw the catwalk where Sam would begin her fashion show before too long.

"I better get over there," he said as he looked at his watch "Sam will be starting her fashion show soon."

"Allow me to join you." Clockwork said "I have been watching things from afar for a while, but it would be nice to see it up close."

"We'll have to be invisible though." Danny said "Don't want all the attention taken away from Sam!"

Clockwork chuckled.

"That is correct." he said.

"Goin' Ghost!" Danny called out then transformed into Danny Phantom and flew upwards into the air, Clockwork following him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was making sure all the models were in the right place ready to strut their stuff on the catwalk for her Charity Fashion Show.

She had changed out of her black and white dress and was wearing a black and white suit dress with a mini skirt and lacy tights and top hat along with a cane, almost like a ring master.

Amongst the models was Dora the Dragon Ghost in her human disguise who was finding it very hard to keep still as she was so excited.

"I always wanted to be a catwalk model!" she said happily as she checked her hair and brushed the outfit she was wearing down.

"You look great Dora!" Sam smiled as she went over to the Ghost "You look a million dollars!"

"I do feel amazing!" Dora grinned then before Sam could move, Dora wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her tightly.  
"Thank you Sam!" she said "Not just for letting me take part in your show but also for your words all those years ago and helping me stand up to my brother!"

Sam felt a bit awkward but she hugged Dora back.

"It was nothing!" she said "I knew you had the strength inside somewhere! And as long as you keep staying strong and knowing you're capable of more than just smiling and looking pretty, you can show you're worth more!"

Dora hugged Sam tighter then released her.

"Thank you again!" she said then stood up straight ready to strut her stuff out of the catwalk which was a good thing she did as the intro music began to start and the crowds went quiet ready for the show to begin.

* * *

Sam quickly went to the front and peeped through the curtain, she could see the catwalk was about to be lit up and the crowds were gathered waiting for her to appear.

In the VIP areas, she could see her family, all dressed in their best clothes along with the Fentons, the Foleys and Mr Gray.

Pamela Manson was for sure dressed in her way was best, more like dressed for the opera rather than a Fashion Show at a festival wearing a Designer dress with diamonds and a fur stole.

Sam rolled her eyes slightly at how her mother was dressed, yet she stood to attention when the announcer spoke:

" _Good day ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the Phantom Planet Charity Fashion Show! Please put your hands together for Amity Park's very own Ultra-Recycle Vegetarian Fashion Designer and Top Model! America's Stella McCarthy! Presenting her Summer collection '_ _ **Vegan Angel**_ _'! Samantha Manson_!"

The crowd went wild, Danny cheering the loudest from the sky as he watched with Clockwork, then some epic was heard as Sam appeared on the catwalk and did a confident strut and a twirl as the crowd cheered and clapped.

The Manson's looked proud as they watched their daughter and Danny cheered from above seeing his wife strut her stuff like a cabaret dancer, then she pointed her cane to the curtains behind her and at once the models appeared on the catwalk, all strutting their stuff and showing off beautiful summer clothes, all made from natural materials, yet as they strutted, they added a dance, almost like a proper cabaret show and people were clapping and cheering along to the show.

* * *

As each one came up, Sam spoke of the designs and who wore them and what they represented.

Some of the models wore clothes that looked like one item but then showed to be something new! Such as a pair of long trousers would become sexy hot pants if one took the bottoms off, and a long sleeved top became a boob tube once the top part was removed, for those unexpected weather days which made a huge impact on the audience.

Dora was having the time of her life as she strutted her stuff and blew a few kisses as the audience.

* * *

As they watched, Danny and Clockwork clapped and cheered.

"I have to say Danny, your wife does well in her career in Fashion, modelling as well as Charity work."

Danny nodded.

"I'm so proud of her." he said "As well as modelling and designing amazing clothes, she's promoted more awareness of our planet, making sure we respect it better than we have before the Disasteroid."

Clockwork nodded.

"That day of the Disasteroid was a wake up call for all of you" Clockwork said "And we are lucky to survive."

Danny looked at the crowd as they cheered and clapped as Sam and her models bowed then began to walk back to the curtains.

"I'd better go down and give my congratulations." Danny said, he turned to the Ghost of Time again.

"Thanks for coming back Clockwork!"

"Don't mention it kiddo." Clockwork smiled "You must enjoy every moment of this, you are Earth's Hero, as well as the Ghost Zones."

Danny waved at Clockwork, then flew down to look for Sam.

Clockwork watched him go, then flew away to return to the Ghost Zone.

"How different things turned out from that time I believed that he would turn evil." he thought "It was believed he would be Earth's Doom, but, he is, and always will be Earth's Hero."

* * *

But, the Ghost of Time was completely unaware, for back in the Ghost Zone on that lone table in his domain, the Fenton Thermos continued to stand there, yet it still rocked and wobbled.

As it moved it started to get to the edge of the table and before long it reached the edge, then started to loose balance.

When it ran out of a resting point on the table, it fell to the floor, due to the force of the way it fell, the cap flew off and a light appeared out of it followed by a scream.

The light then formed into a figure in a black and white jumpsuit with a long white cape revealing it to be a weakened and shocked male ghost with long wavy snow white hair!

He spluttered and rasped and clawed at the floor, gulping in air and coughing up green ectoplasm.

He then rolled onto his back trying to calm down after being trapped for so long, his Blood red eyes burned as he looked up at the ceiling trying to find out where he was.

He pulled himself up and he touched his head feeling his long white hair, then ran his clawed hand over his face, down his neck and chest then over one of his knees, as if trying to make sure he was in one piece.

"I..." he spoke softly trying to find his voice, then he saw the open Fenton Thermos and realised.

"I'm out!" he then began to recall everything that lead him to being in that Thermos.

He remembered being weakened and defeated by his past fourteen year old self Danny Phantom, and then trapped in the Fenton Thermos, never to be set free...Until today!

"I'm...I'm out?" he touched his face again and again looked at the dented Fenton Thermos laying nearby.

* * *

As Dark Danny knelt there remembering, he then looked up, he could see he was in Clockwork's domain in the Ghost Zone.

"How...how long have I been here...?" he thought to himself.

He touched his face again, then looked at his hands and body remembering more, then it all dawned on him.

"Ten years..." he whispered to himself, "Ten years, Ten fucking years I've been trapped in that Thermos!"

He narrowed his blood red eyes.

"Ten years..." he growled as a smirk curled at the corners of his mouth "Ten years...and now...I am free..."

 **The festivities are still going well and Sam has put on a great Charity Fashion Show with Dora as one of the models!**

 **Clockwork has once again shown up to show his support to Danny and congratulate him on his services to the world, even though it's been ten years.**

 **But, both are completely unaware that Dark Danny has broken out of the Fenton Thermos in the Ghost Zone! Uh oh! This is gonna spell trouble for sure!**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING:** **Contains a rather strong sex scene, you have been warned!**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **All Is Calm...for how Long?**

Back at Amity Park, the festivities were still in full swing, the crowds were moving along to different stalls and stages where bands were playing as well as some acting pageants and other entertainment.

Sam was hiding at the back of the stage where her fashion show had taken place, it had been a huge success and her family and friends came to her afterwards and expressed how proud they were.

Her mother had kissed her and hugged her like when she was very small, and told her she was so proud to which Sam almost felt tearful. She and her mother had never really seen eye to eye when she was a teenager and well set in her Goth stage but since she had matured and was a little more open in her fashions even though she was still strongly Goth, she and her mother had gotten closer, especially after Sam had expressed her interest fashion design.

Sam had felt so nervous as she was introducing her models with the different types of clothing and hoped they would all come on at the right times which luckily they did, it showed that the last minute rehearsal they did was a good idea.

Dora had especially loved the whole show and after the whole thing was over she hugged Sam again and thanked her for letting her take part.

Dora had then gone off to enjoy the rest of the festivities in her human disguise before returning to the Ghost Zone and Sam had to join Danny, Tucker and Valerie for other appearances around the festival.

Finally it was around 4pm in the afternoon, and Danny and Sam were glad to have a break after all the appearances they had made earlier in the day and had met everyone they needed to meet and they weren't needed again until later that evening.

Sam stood behind the back of one of the main stages trying to get her breath back after all the excitement from earlier.

* * *

Just then she felt a breeze and Danny materialised before her in ghost form.

"Whoa!" she gasped then smiled.

"Sorry." Danny blushed "Didn't mean to scare you there!"

"I'm used to it!" Sam laughed then rested her head on his shoulder and Danny planted a kiss on her head.

"I was just thinking..." Danny purred as he nuzzled his wife's neck making her shiver slightly, "We got a while before we're needed again." he then ran a hand around Sam's waist "You want to head back to the caravan before anyone see's us?"

Sam looked up at Danny and smirked.

"I'd love that!" she said, her eyes lowering slightly in seduction and she licked her lips.

Danny saw her look and smirked before leaning his hand down to squeeze her butt making her squeak.

He then gathered her in his arms and flew into the air towards where his caravan was though before they flew down, Danny hovered a little in the air so they could see how the festival was going from the sky.

* * *

The whole Park as well as the city was almost heaving due to so many people attending, and again most in white and black moving around like a slow river. The sounds of the bands playing along with the chatters of people filled the air like a huge beehive and Danny pointed out the stage where he could see his father and mother showing off all the gadgets of _**Fenton Works**_ and _**Vlad**_ - _ **Co**_ and people were seeing the demonstrations and having a go at a few themselves, not without making a mess and making people duck and cover.

Sam laughed as she saw how Jack was getting more and more excited and showing off more gadgets and inventions, he was obviously loving every bit of attention and Maddie every so often had to calm him down.

"They'll be there for hours knowing them!" Danny laughed then saw Tucker, Jazz and Valerie at another pat of the festivities showing people a simulator where they could fight virtual ghosts and people were lining up to try it.

"It's just incredible!" Sam said as she continued to observe the festival from above "Not only are people interested in becoming Ghost Fighters since they've become more aware of the Ghost Zone, but they have Video games, Ghost Fighting Laser Quests, Virtual reality games, it's just...wow!"

"Yeah!" Danny said dreamily "Just amazing!" he kissed Sam's neck again making her shiver and he started to descend down to his caravan then turned intangible so they didn't have to use the door.

"I always feel tingly when you do that." Sam commented as Danny set her down on the floor.

Danny licked his lips.

"You're not the only one feeling tingly." he said as he looked her up and down and Sam knew immediately what he meant.

Danny cupped Sam's face then placed his lips over hers before kissing her deeply and hungrily, at the same time he transformed back from Danny Phantom to Fenton.

Sam responded and licked Danny's lips as he opened his mouth for her. They kissed deeply for a while until they slid away breathless.

A smile graced Sam's lips and she gently pulled her shawl off her shoulders and let it drop to the ground gracefully exposing her toned shoulders.

Danny gazed at the naked flesh and ran his hands over it feeling how soft and warm it was, he then lowered his lips to kiss it making Sam moan slightly and he felt her fingers fiddle at the buttons on his shirt opening it up and exposing his muscular chest.

Danny let the shirt slip off him, then he reached behind Sam and found the zip to the back of her dress, pulling it down and using his thumbs to peel the straps off Sam's shoulders like a forbidden fruit.

Sam exhaled as she felt cool air over her skin and her dress dropped the floor leaving her in her black lace undergarments, she leaned her head back as she felt Danny's lips on her neck and his tongue dabbed her jugular vein where he knew she was sensitive earning another moan from her and her fingers desperately attacked his trousers, yet Danny made his lower half intangible so his trousers dropped to the floor.

"That's cheating!" Sam chuckled as she looked up at her husband.

"So?" Danny laughed as he licked Sam's nose playfully to which Sam laughed and licked his nose back then smirked seductively, slowly lowering herself down to kiss his chest to which Danny moaned softly and held her head, running his fingers through her ebony hair.

As she kissed her husband's chest and neck, Sam gently pushed him back and Danny felt his knees against the sofa against the caravan walls to which he was forced to sit down heavily and Sam straddled him.

Danny then felt the lace of Sam's bra restricting him from touching the sensitive flesh underneath and he ran his hands behind her back then unclipped her bra letting the garment fall loose and it was then he lowered his head and buried his head into her chest, licking the flesh and the rapidly hardening nipples.

Sam in response took hold of his head and pulled him towards her and leaned back letting him worship her lustfully.

* * *

Back in the Ghost Zone, Dark Danny was still kneeling on the floor after being freed from the Fenton Thermos.

He spent a while down there still trying to comprehend what had happened.

Ten years he had been trapped inside that Thermos, ten long years, such a small cramped space, yet within that time he had shut himself down and could only dream of the days he had caused such havoc over the earth.

Since he was born, he had enjoyed every single minute of it, no remorse, he had relished in the pain and devastation, he had seen what horror and terror he caused and it was like reaching nirvana, on a roller coaster.

He had dreamed of the day he would be free and one day release his fury on earth again, and most of all on the ones who were responsible for his capture and stopping his plans.

But now it had come, his release had been granted, if not by his jailers, but himself, even though it had taken a long time, he had finally gotten out of that prison and he was ready to take on the world.

Clawing his hands into the floor, Dark Danny snarled and licked his lips, he was ready to unleash his fury on everything and anyone who stood in his way. The first one would be Clockwork, and so far he hadn't seen the Ghost of Time anywhere.

Crawling out of the tiny room, Dark Danny held onto the door-frame and slowly pulled himself up, his legs were wobbly and he felt sore.

He looked around, listening out for the Ghost of Time, but so far, nothing.

* * *

It was then he saw the many orbs ahead of him, showing the past, present and future. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Dark Danny hobbled over, trying to stand up straight again and running his clawed hands over his flaming white hair.

Reaching the orbs, he frowned as his fingers stroked one of them, no sooner did he touch it than it began to play.

Dark Danny's eyes widened as he watched it start to play like a film, starting from Danny Fenton first receiving his powers after walking into the Ghost Portal his parents first built, then it showed Danny getting used to his powers with Sam and Tucker being by his side either as moral support or as sidekicks, fighting ghosts and solving mysteries.

He then saw Danny's first meeting with Vlad Masters and realising he was also a half ghost like himself and the many battles they would fight against each other.

Dark Danny growled slightly as he saw Vlad Masters and wondered what that man was doing now, or where he was, since in his time-line he had stolen his Ghost form and absorbed it thus becoming what he was now.

Continuing to watch the orb, he then saw Valerie Gray and how she had become a Ghost Hunter, and he smirked as he remembered the Valerie from his time-line and how much fun it had been to fight her and beat her senseless.

He then saw himself and Danny Phantom meeting in his future and fighting to the death, and then saw Danny Phantom defeat him and suck him into the Fenton Thermos making the evil Ghost bare his sharpened teeth.

Continuing to watch Danny Phantom's many more escapades and adventures as well as battles, he then came to the part where Danny and the Ghosts of the Ghost Zone saved the Earth from the Disasteroid and Danny finally revealed his identity.

"So...you saved the Earth hmmm?" he growled "You saved the Earth and now you're Earth's hero?"

He continued to watch, showing what life had been like after Phantom Planet, including Tucker becoming Mayor, and continuing to be re-elected, and Danny coping with life as a celebrity as well as trying to live normally and finish High School.

Dark Danny's mouth then curled into a smirk as he watched Sam in the orb discovering her talent in designing clothes as well as becoming a model and continuing to be Danny's Sidekick, and he licked his lips as he saw her and Danny get married.

"You married Sam." Dan hissed then saw Tucker and Valerie's wedding happen after that "And Tucker and Valerie, not surprised really, looks like things have gone well for you."

His blood red eyes burned and he saw all the awards and contributions as well as festivals and conventions held in Danny Phantom's honour for his role in saving the planet and continuing to be Earth's hero.

"So you're a hero now..." he smirked "But will you be able to protect the Earth once again, now that I...Dan Phantom, or Dark Danny have broken free of the prison you locked me in, I have been plotting my revenge for when I finally broke free...and now I have been released, I will begin my crusade!"

He flicked his forked tongue with a hiss as he continued to watch the orb hungrily, many bloodthirsty and violent thoughts filling his head.

* * *

Back in the caravan at Amity Park, Danny was laying on his back on the sofa area and Sam was sitting on top of him straddling him as he held her hips as well as fondled her buttocks.

Sam leaned back and threw her hair back as Danny thrust upwards into her and he ran his hands up from his wife's hips up her toned waist and over her breasts.

Sam moaned softly and rode him harder as she held his hands over her breasts and he pinched her nipples slightly.

Sam cried out and rode him harder to which Danny responded and thrust even harder up into her, and before long, both were getting close to climax, then before Danny could take a breath he felt himself reach his limit and he cried out in orgasm before releasing himself into his wife.

Sam was not far behind and she cried out and threw her hair back as she rode him a little harder trying to squeeze every last part of his love juices into her and she fell on top of him exhausted and dripping in sweat.

After getting their breaths back, Danny wrapped his arms around Sam and held her close, relishing in the feeling of her sweaty sweet smelling body against his.

"Oh wow...Sam..." he gasped "You were amazing..."

"So were you." Sam gasped, taking pleasure on hearing his heart beating rapidly against his chest.

"We so needed this time to ourselves." Danny said "All that mobbing from the crowd and everyone else out there, it was driving me insane."

"Ditto." Sam said "I had just had enough and was glad you showed up and brought us here."

"My pleasure babe." Danny smiled and kissed his wife's forehead.

"We still got time before we have to go back..." Sam said, her eyes drooping slightly.

Danny nodded.

"I've set an alarm on my phone to remind us for when we need to go back." he said yawning as the want for sleep began to take over.

Sam kissed his chest and before long she was asleep, Danny following soon after as he wrapped his arms around her naked body.

 **So Danny and Sam have gotten some time alone during the busy festivities, they needed to let off some steam there.**

 **Meanwhile Dark Danny has been observing Danny's life up to the present in Clockwork's lair, and plotting his revenge! Will the Ghost of Time return and realise what has happened? Or Will Dark Danny get to him first?**

 **Find out next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So last chapter we saw Dan Phantom aka Dark Danny had broken out of his prison in the Fenton Thermos! He has seen the life of his younger heroic self and has sworn revenge! What will be the evil ghost's first move?**

 **Well read below to find out!**

 **WARNING: Contains strong violence.**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Attack**

Back at Clockwork's domain in the Ghost Zone, Dark Danny stood before the screens and kept watching them, seeing his younger heroic self continuing to save the world and fight ghosts with his friends and family.

When he saw the scenes where the planet was in danger of being destroyed, he then saw what had happened to Vlad Masters.

Dark Danny's eyes narrowed as he watched his nemesis reveal himself to be half ghost to all of Amity Park then demand they make him ruler of the world and give him Five hundred Billion dollars.

"Being mayor of Amity Park and one of the richest men in the USA didn't satisfy you? You had to keep taking more, so you revealed yourself to your people and hoped you would become ruler of the world once you saved it?" Dark Danny smirked "Pity it didn't work out that way! Not!"

He then saw Vlad try to turn the asteroid intangible so it would pass through earth and he laughed as he saw Vlad get zapped by the anti-ghost element ecto-ranium that covered the entire asteroid.

He then smirked again as he saw Vlad become abandoned in Space by Jack Fenton after realising Vlad's true colours and desire of Maddie.

"Poor bastard." Dark Danny smirked "Thought he could have everything, yet he shot himself in the foot big time! Especially when he realised he couldn't touch the asteroid! He's lost everything, and he knows if he ever returned to earth, all the Ghost Hunters, not just Danny, his friends and family, and that Red Huntress bitch Valerie would want his head on a platter! I wish I had seen when Jack abandoned you! And I give credit, as much as I hate to admit to my younger self for his services."

He looked at his clawed fingers.

"If Danny hadn't saved the Earth, then I too would cease to exist for the Ghost Zone too would have been destroyed too." he mused, he looked up at the orbs again "And because I'm still here, and finally free again, I can cause havoc on this planet."

* * *

He smirked again then red vapours appeared from his nostrils alerting him that a ghost was coming his way.

"Clockwork..." Dan thought, and he quickly zipped away from the orbs and back into the small room to hide.

As well as keeping himself hidden he quickly placed the cap back on the thermos and placed it on the table where it had been before.

Pulling his knees up to his chest, Dark Danny peeked to the side and he soon saw the ghost of time float back and stand before the orbs.

From what he could see, Clockwork was looking rather pleased, which was a first for the always sullen looking ghost who looked so focused as he was watching all the timelines.

Dan licked his fangs and narrowed his red eyes as he watched him.

"You kept me prisoner for ten years," Dan hissed "After you helped my past fourteen year old self defeat me..." he clenched his fist and stood up slowly.

"You said it clearly to your employers, those stupid observants that I exist outside of time, which means...you didn't know I would escape..." he smirked as he flexed his clawed hand.

Standing up and continuing to watch Clockwork, he licked his lips, the thought of roughing up the ghost of time was making him feel excited.

Standing up and walking towards the door leading to the main room. He could see Clockwork standing there staring at a time portal and his back was turned.

Trying to keep his excitement and lust for violent revenge contained, Dan Phantom started to floating silently towards him.

* * *

Clockwork meanwhile had no idea Dan Phantom was sneaking up on him, he just stood there silently looking at his visions of time, past, present and future, his fingers tapping on the stick he held.

He had enjoyed watching the festivities for a while at the _**Phantom Planet Day**_ Festival and he was glad to be back in his domain away from the noise of the crowds.

He looked at an orb showing the festival again and smiled but he soon sensed a presence in the room, frowning, he turned his eyes to look behind him, then he suddenly heard a voice that made him freeze in horror.

"Hello Clockwork."

Clockwork's eyes widened in shock and he turned around, only to come face to face with an evil and smirking Dark Danny!

"Dan Phantom!" he cried in alarm, time seemed to stop for a second as Dan hissed at him, his eyes glowing red.

Clockwork then began to react, but before he could move, Dark Danny punched him with a Ecto-Energy covered fist sending him flying across the room!

Clockwork spluttered as he was punched then cried out in pain as he hit the wall, dropping his staff, dazed from the blow, he looked up to see the evil ghost float over to him his hand still glowing.

"What...?" Clockwork coughed "How...? How is it possible? How did you get out?"

Dan Phantom smirked nastily showing his sharp teeth.

"Ten years..." he said "Ten years you kept me prisoner in that cramped thermos! Did you really think you could hold me forever?"

Clockwork coughed as he tried to pick himself up but Danny lifted his foot and kicked him back into the wall making him gasp in pain.

"You...you were never supposed to be released Dan Phantom!" he said shaking off the dizziness and rolled to the side before Dark Danny could kick him again, grabbing his staff as he did so, and using it to help himself stand back up.

"After everything you did! The innocent lives you took!" Clockwork spoke as he faced Dark Danny with a glare "The cities you destroyed...the ghosts you injured..."

He then lifted his staff and pressed a stopper on the clock piece on it "Time out!"

He then waited, but nothing happened to his surprise.

Dan Phantom chuckled evilly and rolled his eyes.

"Duh!" he rolled his eyes "Did you forget I exist outside of time?"

Clockwork's eyes widened as he remembered.

"No!" he thought, he then saw Dan Phantom charge up another ectoplasmic ray, but he moved quickly, diving out of the way before it could hit him.

He then held up his staff getting into a fighting stance, if he couldn't freeze Dan Phantom in time, then he had to find another way to bring him down and back in the Fenton Thermos before he did any damage!

"You won't get away Dan Phantom!" he growled "I'll put you back in that thermos where you belong and there you will remain!"

Dan smirked again

"And you? The Ghost of Time will do that huh?" he mocked.

He then blasted Clockwork again with an ectoplasmic ray blast.

Clockwork cried out again in agony as he was knocked back, as he hit the floor from the powerful blast, he then spluttered as he coughed up green ectoplasm.

* * *

Dark Danny then flew at him before the Ghost of Time could move, and grabbed him by the throat then lifted him up.

"Ten years Clockwork." growled Dan Phantom, his red eyes flashing and his forked tongue whipped out of his mouth as he talked.

Clockwork choked as he struggled to breathe as Dark Danny's hand was crushing his throat.

"Ten years you kept me prisoner, now I'm back...every day I was in that thermos I vowed my greatest revenge! And now you...will...pay..." he snarled then punched Clockwork hard in the face.

As Clockwork was thrown backwards by the punch Dan then grabbed his arm and threw him onto his back, as Clockwork was thrown down, he dropped his staff.

Dan then kicked him in the side. Clockwork spluttered and cried out in agony as the vengeful ghost beat the crap out of him.

Dan then kicked him again sending the Ghost of Time to roll over twice.

Clockwork groaned in pain and coughed up green ectoplasm, he then saw out the corner of his eye the thermos, he quickly reached for it, but Dan's white foot appeared and kicked it away.

"Uh uh uh!" Dan wagged his finger at Clockwork.

The Ghost of Time glowered at Dan and grabbed his staff that lay nearby and swung it at the evil ghost, the staff then hit Dan the face making him cry out in surprise and green ectoplasm leaked from his nose.

Clockwork then stood up quickly spitting out more of his green blood. Dan growled as he wiped his nose.

"Oh please!" Dan sighed in a bored voice "You hit like an old man!" He hissed again then flew towards Clockwork.

Clockwork held up his staff stopping him from coming closer, but Dan pushed against him, "You can't win Clockwork!" he snarled, "I am more powerful than any other ghost in the ghost zone!"

Clockwork pushed further against him.

"I won't let you hurt any more lives Dan Phantom!"

"Is that so...?" growled Dan Phantom, he then saw a scythe on the wall, he grabbed it with one hand and began swinging it, he then held it above Clockwork and tried to bring it down on his head, but Clockwork ducked and the scythe sliced through his staff.

Dan snarled then took a deep breath.

Clockwork stood in shock, then Dan opened his mouth and a loud wail was heard, it was so powerful that Clockwork was thrown back, the shock-waves then began to tear the place apart, the clocks and gears shuddered then began to fall.

Clockwork cried out as he was thrown back, he then felt severe pain through himself, like his body was being ripped to pieces.

"No..." he thought "No...Please...don't let this be it..."

He then hit the back of the room, and everything began to fall around him.

As he fell to the floor, debris crashed around, then he felt it fall on top of him, he cried out in agony as some debris started to bury him and pin him down.

* * *

After a few seconds, Dark Danny's Ghostly Wail then ceased, but Clockwork still felt like his body was ripped apart; it was so painful.

Dark Danny then walked over to him, still smirking evilly.

Clockwork tried to move yet he was pinned down by the gears and bricks of his destroyed domain and he could feel ectoplasm leaking from wounds he had sustained as well as running from his mouth and nose.

"Phantom..." he coughed "Please!" he reached out his hand towards his broken staff, but Dan Phantom's foot appeared and stood on it stopping him.

"Hoping to get mercy from me, Clockwork?" Dan taunted as he stood over the injured Clockwork, laughing an evil horrible laugh before saying, "You'll never stop me now! Ghost of Time! And you are only the first to experience my revenge!"

He then pulled his boot back and kicked Clockwork hard in the face to which the Ghost of Time saw stars, then everything went black and silent but not before hearing Dan Phantom's evil laugh again.

 **Oh No! Clockwork's been attacked by Dark Danny! The Ghost of Time has gotten a preview of Dark Danny's merciless revenge! And that was just the start! What steps will Dark Danny take next when he plans to unleash hell on Earth and the Ghost Zone?**

 **Well, we will find out in Due course! But any ideas, leave a comment!**

 **See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my friends, I'm sure it's a shock to see a chapter up at last for this fic! I have had terrible writers block with this one and I have been focusing on my other projects as well, and so much has happened in my life as we've moved from 2018 to 2019.**

 **But I'm here and hopefully got something going with this fic! I really need to finish what I start and if I don't finish a fic or am unable to, maybe I should cancel it altogether!**

 **Anyway, that's enough of me rambling, hope you enjoy this long overdue chapter!**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Unaware**

Back in Amity Park, Danny and Sam were still sleeping naked in each others arms in their private caravan.

After such a passionate session it seemed nothing that went n during the festivties could disturb the lovers.

As he lay there on his back, Sam resting on his chest, Danny's mind first peaceful after a strong love making with his wife, started to stir.

A few booming sounds filled his ears then then sounds of screams, then came a loud laughter.

Danny's head shuffled as his mind was starting to fill with nightmares and sweat formed on his forehead.

"Danny?"

Sam slowly awoke as she felt her husband move under her and she thought he had awakened, that was until she saw his pained expression and his chest was heaving up and down.

"Danny?" she sat up from his chest and ran a hand along his cheek yet he didn't respond to her.

"Danny," feeling worried for her husband she began to tap the side of his face hoping to wake him yet her touch didn't rouse him from the horror within his mind...

* * *

Danny stood in the dark, he looked around trying to determine where he was, yet he wasn't sure.

Was he in the Ghost Zone, or somewhere else?

He soon heard that laughter again and he whirled around trying to find out where it was.

" _You thought you were rid of me?_ "

Danny's eyes narrowed.

" _Where are you?_ " he asked " _Show yourself!_ "

" _You thought you could forget me? Forget I ever existed? Nothing stays buried forever!_ "

Danny swallowed hard as he looked around again.

" _You're not real!_ " he said " _You're nothing but a memory! And I buried you!_ "

" _Did you now?_ " the voice came again, " _Then why am I here?_ "

Danny looked behind him and he jumped back in horror looking into the face of Dan Phantom!

" _Boo!_ " Dan Phantom growled before stepping towards Danny who crawled backwards to get away then jumped up onto his feet before getting into a fighting stance.

" _Goin' Ghost!_ " he shouted as he transformed into his Ghost Form.

Dan Phantom rolled his eyes as Danny's green eyes glowed and he charged up his hands.

" _Oh please!_ " the evil ghost man drawled " _You think you have a chance against me?_ "

" _I can still take you!_ " Danny growled " _I did it before and I can do it again! And anyway, you're nothing but a dream! And this dream cannot hurt me!_ "

Dan Phantom stepped towards Danny and flexed his fingers.

" _You think I'm just a dream?_ " he asked, his long tongue flicking out and his sharp teeth appeared behind his lips.

Danny glared and kept his hands up, still charging more of his ghost energy.

" _Stay back!_ " he commanded " _Stay the fuck back!_ "

" _Or what?_ " Dan asked, his red eyes flashing " _You think you can stop me? You think you can protect the ones you love? Hmm?_ "

" _I'd lay down my life!_ " Danny spat " _I'd lay down my life for my city! For my family! For everything I hold dear! You won't win this!_ "

" _Says you hmm?_ " Dan smirked " _Well then, what's this?_ "

* * *

Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion and he soon saw the darkness around him fade and he saw he was surrounded by a destroyed city and smoke raising from the ground.

" _What the?_ " he asked in confusion.

" _Welcome to Amity Park._ " Dan Phantom hissed " _A nice place to live, at least it was, until the so-called hero failed to protect it!_ "

" _No! No! No way!_ " Danny looked around then flew upwards to get a better look and he saw the whole city was in ruins.

" _No!_ " he turned to glare at Dan " _What did you do?_ "

" _What did I do?_ " Dan asked in mock surprise " _What didn't you do?_ "

Danny stared at the mess of what was his home and swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

" _You failed to protect your home, and thus you failed to protect your loved ones! What must they think of you now? If they were still here that is!_ "

Dan then let out a loud laugh and smirked at Danny who felt tears forming in his eyes.

" _No!_ " Danny shook his head " _No! No!_ " his voice got louder as he repeated himself over and over then looked up at Dan who was charging his hands ready to blast ghost energy at him.

At the same time, Danny charged up his own hands and thrust his hands forward at Dan Phantom who threw his own ghost energy at him and the charges exploded on impact knocking them both backwards...

* * *

Gasping for breath, Danny opened his eyes with a start and he looked up into the face of Sam who was looking down at him concerned.

"Danny." she said stroking his hear out of his wet face, "You, you were having another nightmare?"

Danny took a few deep breaths, he was still sweating like made and was breathing heavily.

"Sam..." he said "Oh man...this is the second one now..."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

Danny sat up and lowered his head.

"Hun." he said "I...I didn't want you to worry but...I had a dream the night before, at first I put it down to stress and worry because of the _**Phantom Planet**_ Festivities, but..."

"What?" asked Sam growing even more concerned "What is it?"

"I saw him." Danny forced out "I saw Dan Phantom!"

Sam gasped in horror.

"Your future self?" she asked "But, he's imprisoned, locked away forever in Clockwork's lair in the Ghost Zone, there's no way he could get out of that Thermos."

Danny nodded.

"He is yes, but...but why did I dream of him? I thought I had forgotten him, its been over ten years, and I thought I had pushed him under the carpet."

Danny then felt Sam's arms around him.

"Sometimes, some thoughts still linger." she said "It can happen."

Danny looked across to his wife.

"You think?" he asked.

Sam nodded.

"If something bad was to happen, I'm sure Clockwork would have let us know, even though he knows he's not allowed to speak of the future."

"But if he thought it would mean the end of our world, and that of the Ghost Zone, he would let us know." Danny said "After Phantom Planet, he promised me that if such a thing would be possible, he would inform me right away."

"Well you saw him not long ago." Sam said resting her head on her husband's shoulder, "And he had nothing to say except to wish us luck for today."

Danny nodded against her head.

"That's true." he said with a smile, he was then about to speak again when he phone vibrated making them both jump and he saw that the alarm he had set had gone off.

* * *

Danny instantly turned it off and looked back at Sam, both slightly relieved and disappointed, relieved he was distracted but disappointed he couldn't stay and enjoy more private time with his wife.

"We should head back." he said with a sigh "Before we're missed."

Sam nodded in agreement, yet she still had concern over her face as she looked for her clothes.

"When was the last time you dreamt of Dan Phantom?" she asked retrieving her dress "Apart from the other night?"

Danny shrugged.

"I don't remember babe." he said "I've never had as many nasty nightmares regarding him, though I have had nightmares about other things, and other ghosts we've fought, I remember having a few where we failed in saving Amity Park and other places from dangerous Ghosts, even though we were successful."

Sam was in the middle of doing up her dress as Danny finished that sentence.

"You have nothing to fear Danny." she said "Myself, your family, Tucker and Valerie are here for you, and whatever life throws at us, or if any Ghostly Evil comes to Amity Park, we're always ready! We've never failed before, and we won't fail now!"

"I suppose you're right Sam." Danny chuckled as he pulled his shirt on and buttoned it up.

"Of course I am!" Sam teased "I'm your wife!"

Danny stood up and sauntered over before goosing his wife cheekily making her squeal and almost stumble but Danny caught her and gave her a kiss.

"I'm lucky to have you." he said.

"I think I'm the lucky one!" Sam retorted stroking his cheek.

As the couple left their caravan, Danny looked around before turning Ghost and scooping Sam into his arms and turning invisible.

"I wonder where Tucker and Valerie are?" he asked as he lifted himself and Sam into the air.

"No Idea." Sam replied "But I'm sure they're around somewhere."

"Can't miss them since they're the VIPs here." said Danny as he looked down at the huge crowds in the park.

* * *

Back in the Ghost Zone, Dan Phantom was watching the many screens in Clockwork's Domain, seeing how Sam and Danny were unaware of what had happened.

He had watched the two of them at the Festivities of ' _ **Phantom Planet**_ ' and rolled his eyes at how the crowds had worshipped Danny as if he was some sort of God, which in a way he was, after his role in saving the world.

He also had watched Sam and Danny making love in their caravan and it both sickened and aroused him at the same time.

"As long as they both stay unaware, things should be just fine." he said softly "Until I decide what my next move will be, and after I've had a little fun." he hissed in pleasure as he turned to look behind him...

 **So, Danny's had yet another nightmare about Dan Phantom, yet he's still got no idea what's going on in the Ghost Zone! And Dan Phantom has been spying on him and Sam from Clockwork's domain!**

 **I think a lot of you can guess who Dan's looking at behind him!**

 **I know this chapter was a little short but hopefully the next one will be a little longer and hopefully more sinister!**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: Contains some distressing scenes of torture and strong language**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Back to the Future**

Clockwork slowly opened his eyes, he coughed sightly as he felt pain run through his body.

He tried to move, yet he couldn't as he felt that his wrists were tied up tightly above his head and he was also bound to the ground around his waist.

"Ah good, you're awake." he heard a low voice.

Clockwork looked up dazed, his vision was slightly blurred but he soon caught sight of Dan Phantom smirking at him.

"Sleep well?" Dan asked mockingly.

Clockwork gritted his teeth and pulled on his bounds, but each time he did they cut into his wrists and stomach.

"What some advice?" Dan smirked "Make yourself comfortable, you're gonna be here a while!" he flicked out his tongue and hissed.

"Dan..." Clockwork spluttered "What...what have you done to me?"

"It's payback!" Dan hissed "Payback for the years you kept me in that Thermos!"

Clockwork glared at the evil Ghost before him.

"Your crimes to the world earned you that sentence!" he said "How did you get out!?"

"It was only a matter of time before I was able to break out of that cramped thermos!" Dan smirked "I spent years in that confined space plotting my revenge! I fantasised making everyone who put me in there pay for what they did! I tried every trick to get out! And finally my efforts paid off!"

He flicked his tongue again and grabbed Clockwork's chin.

"I'm going to enjoy making you suffer for being my jailer all those years!" he then started to punch the Ghost of Time over and over in the stomach and chest, and each time he did, ectoplasm erupted from Clockwork's mouth.

Cackling more Dan then drove his sharp claws into Clockwork making him yell!

"Feel that hmm?" Dan asked "Feel that pain? Such a rush!"

Clockwork spluttered again as he tried to take the pain, each time Dan Phantom stabbed or punched him, it felt worse than before.

* * *

After what seemed like ages, when really it was merely seconds, Dan stepped back to observe Clockwork's condition.

The evil ghost smirked as he saw the stains of green ectoplasm on the Ghost of Time's ripped clothes along with dark colourings on the skin.

"Such a rush that was!" Dan cackled "Felt so good, after spending so much time fantasising, I finally do it!"

He then picked up a pole from the ground and swung it before whacking Clockwork across the face with it several times, making the Ghost of Time spit out ghost blood.

He then shoved the pole into Clockwork's stomach making him splutter again and cough heavily.

Dan cackled and licked his lips, the excitement and happiness overwhelming him as he took in Clockwork's suffering.

He then decided to take a break and walked over to the screens and licked his lips.

"I see so much has happened since I was gone." he said looking back at Clockwork "I saw how my other self has done so well, not just saving the world from Vlad's stupidity with that asteroid, but also marrying his Goth girlfriend."

Clockwork said nothing as ectoplasm dripped from his mouth.

"I wonder what my time-line was like after I disappeared from there? Not much different I suppose." Dan mused.

Clockwork glared.

"I am curious." Dan said "After I left that world, I wonder what happened? I did leave a rather big mess behind, and if some miracle it was cleaned up, I think I'll pay a visit and wreak that world again!"

Clockwork's eyes widened as he listened and his mouth formed the word "No..."

Dan just smirked and looked back at the screens before touching one and it showed his time-line, yet what he saw surprised him greatly and even Clockwork looked rather shocked.

Instead of a ruined city, or even a rebuilt one, he saw it was covered in plants, he barely recognised the city at all.

"Has nature reclaimed it?" he mused "Well this is interesting."

He looked over to Clockwork who swallowed hard.

"What the hell happened there?" he asked.

Clockwork glared and shook his head to which Dan strode over and grabbed his chin.

"Do you know what happened to my time-line Ghost of Time?" he asked.

"Why...why should I tell you?" Clockwork spluttered.

Dan glowered and slapped Clockwork's face, his claws catching his skin as he did so.

"You've broken me enough..." Clockwork groaned "Stop..."

Dan smirked and kicked Clockwork in the stomach following up by a hard punch to which the Ghost of Time cried out in pain.

"As Ghosts, we do not die." Dan hissed "So I can continue to keep beating the crap out of you, and you cannot escape it!"

He looked at the screen again.

"You know what?" he said "Maybe I do not need to find out from you what happened in my time-line, I could just find out myself!"

As he spoke he walked over to a set of hangers on the walls where he saw the time medallions and picked a few up.

"I wonder who or what I might find there?" he said, smirking at Clockwork before hovering into the air then flying towards the portal.

"See you soon..." he hissed "Get some rest! You'll need it especially since I got more planned for you!"

Clockwork spat on the floor as he saw Dan Phantom fly through the portal then he pulled again at his cords.

"No!" he cried "Damnit! No!" he pulled harder at his bounds despite the pain then slumped heavily in defeat as he feared what or rather who Danny would find in that time-line.

* * *

Dan Phantom flew through the portal until he found himself flying in the air above what used to be Amity Park.

Seeing everything from the sky, he saw that the whole place was like a jungle, covered with tall trees and vines.

"Jeez!" he thought "It's like an overgrown backyard! How long was I gone for?"

Flying around he analysed the plants and began to believe that it wasn't nature reclaiming the city, but something more sinister, since the plants didn't look like ordinary plants found on earth.

Taking a breath and feeling more curious, Dan floated towards the ground to get a closer look.

He identified what were large Venus fly traps all snapping their mouths and he also saw a lot of what looked like cocoons, and he saw bodies in them, some were freshly dead and some were half decomposing.

"Yeesh!" he thought with a gulp "This is sick, even by my standards!"

He glanced at one woman who was slumped in the vines and he wondered if she was still alive.

No sooner did he get closer to check than she opened her eyes and gasped making Dan jump slightly.  
"Kill...me!" she pleaded looking at him.

Dan raised an eyebrow as he stared at her.

"Kill...me!" she pleaded again then suddenly some vines erupted out of her chest and mouth and she slumped dead with a few choked gasps as her life left her.

Dan floated backwards in shock and took a look around again and he realised that the survivors of the destroyed city must have met their death when this plant infestation took over.

"Wow!" he thought "As much as this is rather interesting, I should see who or rather what caused all this."

He started to fly around the area trying to see where the plants started from.

"If there's one thing I know." he thought tapping his chin in thought "Plants always grow from a source!"

He continued to fly around following the vines and roots until he saw where the source was.

Ahead of him, he saw the central building of what used to be Casper High ahead of him. Yet it looked nothing like the High School he knew years ago, but rather like a plant covered temple, surrounded by a beautiful garden.

"That must be it!" he thought triumphantly, floating over to the entrance of what was the High School, and peered in to look, seeing how the inside was filled with many plants, and flowers, including roses and Venus Fly-traps.

"Jeez." he said softly "It's almost like a garden temple, yet still, I wonder what happened here?"

He placed himself on the ground and began to walk about, his cape brushing against the vines which unknown to him were beginning to stir, almost like the web of a spider when an unfortunate fly is caught.

Peering around a corner, Dan Phantom then noticed a figure walking around in the centre of the temple.

"The heck?" he narrowed his eyes and blinked making sure his eyes weren't deceiving him, then his jaw dropped slightly.

"No...no fucking way!"

 **So Dan Phantom has tortured Clockwork for being his jailer for 10 years, and he plans to do more to the Ghost of Time.**

 **He's now returned to his original timeline to see what became of it after he disappeared, and I wonder who he's spotted in the Temple Garden. Can you guess?**

 **I had to admit I got some inspiration from the Alien films to write this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 **Reunion**

Dark Danny watched as he saw the figure was female, and she wore a short green dress with high heeled green boots that went up to her knees, and green gloves up to her elbows, and her eyes were glowing emerald green.

But that wasn't all! Her appearance reminded him of someone, someone he knew from such a long time ago, one he thought to be dead.

"Sam Manson?" he thought as he saw her uncanny appearance, especially her long ebony hair that had some slight tinges of green in it.

Seeing her turn her head slightly, he quickly pulled himself behind the door before she could spot him and thought for a moment.

* * *

In his time-line, in this future, Sam was dead, killed along with Tucker, Mr Lancer and the Fentons in the explosion at the Nasty Burger, over twenty years ago.

He remembered it like yesterday, when he still had a human half, the look of terror in her eyes, begging him to save her, Tucker, Mr Lancer and his family, yet he had been too late.

He remembered those feelings he had felt before when he was human, the heartbreak, the feeling of total failure, it had devastated him, well, his human half anyway.

"After the explosion." he thought rubbing his chin "She...she must have become a Ghost and come to the Ghost Zone."

He peeked in and continued to watch this Ghost version of Sam from his time-line as she tended to the plants and spoke to them as well as stroked them lovingly.

"She must have become an evil ghost, like me, and taken over after I disappeared and took over Amity Park, killing the survivors who had hidden when I destroyed the shield that protected it with my Ghostly Wail."

Watching Ghost Sam, he saw her kiss a couple of the roses that grew and they nuzzled her almost like a cat nuzzles it's owner, and she smiled, and it was then he saw that her eyes were no longer human, but completely green.

Because he was so taken by Ghost Sam's appearance, he didn't notice that his cape was brushing against some plants near him and some vines began to move towards him like snakes.

* * *

From his hiding spot, Dan Phantom noticed one of the Venus Flytraps was looking in his direction and it squealed making him jump slightly and Ghost Sam looked over before he could do anything and saw him!

"Intruder!" she shrieked before clawing her hands and vines suddenly appeared under Dan's feet and started to coil around his legs and torso before he could move!

"Shit!" Dan cursed as he tried to break free but the vines continued to coil around him faster than snakes!

"Who dares enter my domain!?" Ghost Sam demanded as she walked over, several plants following her.

Dan Phantom charged up his hands but several more vines appeared and restrained his arms and completely enveloped his hands as well as wrapped around his neck and he winced as he felt thorns stick into his skin! Even as a full ghost he could feel pain from these vines.

Once she had encased her prisoner, Ghost Sam analysed Dan Phantom then her full green eyes widened in shock.

"Danny Phantom?" she asked "No way!"

Dan Phantom growled as he felt the thorns dig more into his skin, it seemed the more he tried to move, the more the thorns dug in.

"I was!" he hissed half in anger and half in pain "Yet I surrendered my human half a long time ago!"

Ghost Sam growled and put her fingers to her lips before blowing him a kiss.

"Sleep tight..." she hissed back.

Dan Phantom then smelt a rather overpowering yet beautiful scent which started to make him feel sleepy, he looked at Ghost Sam who glared before darkness finally overtook him.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but some time later, Dan opened his eyes and blinked as his vision was a little blurred.

"I was wondering when you would wake up."

He heard a sultry yet dangerous voice and he turned to see Ghost Sam standing over him, half smirking half glaring and licking her lips.

Dan Phantom frowned and tried to get up but realised he couldn't move!

He looked at Ghost Sam who looked at his arms and wrists, and Dan soon saw he was tied down by his wrists and ankles by some thorny vines.

He tried to go intangible but some roses appeared and glowed stopping him from doing so.

"No point in struggling." Ghost Sam chuckled "Those vines are indestructible, and those roses block your powers, you'll only be freed when I say you can go!"

"Fuck!" Dan thought "These vines are worse than chains! I had more room in that Fenton Thermos!"

"Now you're awake, you can answer the questions I have!" Ghost Sam growled "Such as why you were stupid enough to come here! To my garden! All intruders are fed to my children!"

Dan Phantom glowered.

"Can't one be curious?" he asked, his eyes travelled up and down Ghost Sam's figure as she walked around him and he couldn't help but feel slightly aroused at how attractive she looked as an evil Ghost.

"And these plants are your children? Boy have you gotten busy!"

Sam slapped Dan across the face, yet instead of recoiling, Dan just smirked.

"I'm especially curious about how you ended up here Sam." he said.

"Like that's any of your business!" Ghost Sam hissed as she leaned down to Dan's face "I became a Ghost after I was blown to bits over twenty years ago in an explosion at the Nasty Burger in Amity Park! And from what I remember, it was because of your doing! And for the record, I am no longer Sam Manson."

"Then what do you call yourself if I may be so bold to ask?" Dan Phantom questioned again looking over what was the Goth girl his human half had hung with, and was also secretly in love with.

* * *

Her pale skin showed that she was a ghost, yet some veins in her face and over her body glowed emerald green, as she moved, she flowed, almost like a dancing snake, it was rather hypnotic as well as arousing and Dan never realised he was feeling such feelings, he didn't fear her, even though he had been angry she had him tied down against his will, yet there was some pleasure in this.

"I am the Plant Queen." Ghost Sam hissed "And the name I go by, is Venus Nightshade."

Dan smirked.

"Has a nice ring to it!" he purred as well as licked his lips.

Ghost Sam frowned.

"Don't try and get on my good side." she said as she climbed onto the table and straddled him.

"Hmmm." Dan purred again feeling Ghost Sam's crotch against his stomach yet she grabbed his chin and forced him to look in her eyes.

"What happened to you Danny Phantom?" she asked "I have to say, you do look like shit! You're not the half Ghost boy my human self knew!"

"You don't know the half of it!" Dan growled "After the explosion at the Nasty Burger twenty years ago, my weak human self was forced to stay with Vlad Masters..." the mention of his ex arch nemesis made him grimace within.

"My human half couldn't cope with the pain of losing his beloved family and friends, thus begged Vlad to rip me out of him! Oh boy, did he make one huge mistake! Once I was out, I ripped his ghost half out of him and tried to consume him! Thus turning me into this all powerful ghost! And as for that pathetic human side of me, I killed him!"

Dan smirked as he thought of those years he had destroyed towns and cities as well as Amity Park.

"I sought terror and devastation wherever I went, destroying cities, and slaughtering innocents until I was confronted with my past self, Danny Phantom, and he locked me in the Fenton Thermos, where I was trapped for ten years, until I finally broke free."

"The Fenton Thermos hmmm?" Ghost Sam mused "I remember those things well, the ultimate trap for ghosts, must have been stuffy in there."

"Pray you never get the chance!" Dan hissed "Ten years in that tin can! Enough to drive any ghost insane!"

"Shows why you look like shit!" Sam smirked as she squeezed her legs around Dan's hips with her knees.

Dan groaned at the feeling then licked his lips looking at Sam.

"Anyway, enough about me..." he purred "Tell me...Venus, how did you become to be what you are now?"

Ghost Sam looked Dan in the eyes and her hand loosened off his chin then she sat up a little as the memories began to return to her.

"Twenty Years..." she sighed "I can barely remember who I was before then, but I do remember my death like it were yesterday."

Dan kept quiet as he listened intrigued.

"After the explosion at the Nasty Burger," Ghost Sam said, "I felt nothing, almost everything went black, the last thing I saw was you, or rather, your human self watching in horror, then when I opened my eyes again, I was in the Ghost Zone! I wandered for a long time, trying to find a place to settle, unable to find my way back to Amity Park, that was until I stumbled upon a Ghost who would soon become my Mentor..."

 **So Dark Danny has explored what was Amity Park and Casper High, and he's stumbled across Sam Manson! Whose now a Ghost and a Plant Ghost! I think we all know who her Mentor was!**

 **I wonder how things will go on from here? Well check back to find out!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**In this chapter we'll have a flashback scene of how Sam Manson in Dan Phantom's timeline after she was killed at the Nasty Burger explosion became Venus Nightshade.**_

 _ **Some lines you might recognise come from 'Urban Jungle'**_

 _ **Hope you like it!**_

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **The Origin of Venus Nightshade**

 ** _20 years ago..._**

 ** _The Nasty Burger, Amity Park._**

 _Sam Manson struggled against her bounds as she could feel the Nasty Sauce Vat getting hotter and hotter, she looked across to Tucker, Mr Lancer, Mr and Mrs Fenton and Jazz who were also bound to the vat of Nasty Sauce._

 _She looked across to Danny Fenton who was running towards them, her eyes filled with tears and pleading as he went Ghost and flew towards them._

 _Though she was hoping against hope he would save her, Tucker, his family and Mr Lancer, she knew in her heart that he wouldn't reach her in time, and so many thoughts were running through her head._

 _Mainly that she would never experience things as a teenager, graduation, prom, college, finding a job, or doing other things she had planned to do as a teenager._

 _But what she regretted most was telling Danny how she felt about him, that to her, he was more than just a friend, that she loved him, truly and deeply, unlike Paulina who lusted over his Ghost Side, she loved him whether he was Danny Phantom or Danny Fenton._

 _She muffled a scream in pain as she could feel that the Vat was now searing hot, and was about to erupt, and she was helpless, she reached her hand towards Tucker's, if this was the end, she wanted to go out holding her friend's hand._

 _She looked at Danny one more time whose face was filled with terror and devastation and she felt the tears fall again as she heard the explosion behind her, and a force start to rip her apart, killing her, Tucker, Danny's Family and Mr Lancer. She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn that as well as the explosion, she could hear Danny's devastated scream, then everything went black and silent._

* * *

 _A feeling of floating filled Sam's body as she slowly opened her eyes, not understanding where she could be._

 _Blinking and looking around she soon realised why._

" _The Ghost Zone!"_

 _She brought her hands up and looked to see that her skin was more blue grey, though she had no mirror, she could only guess what she looked like._

" _Tucker?" she gazed around the place and wondered if he, Mr Lancer or Danny's family had followed her, yet she saw nothing._

" _Tucker? Jazz? Anyone?" tears started to flow from her eyes as she soon realised she was alone in the Ghost Zone and with no idea where in the Ghost Zone she was._

 _Moving through the abyss, she looked around trying to find her way, or at least try and find somewhere in the Ghost Zone she was familiar with, yet there was nothing she could see that she knew._

 _She moved though the air faster, it was strange that she was floating rather than walking, being a ghost, she didn't pay attention nor care where she was going, but she didn't want to just stay in one place and mourn the loss of her life._

* * *

 _For hours, Sam wandered the Ghost Zone, many other ghosts stared at her as she flew, and Sam kept her eyes open for any other ghosts she knew or if any wanted to harm her._

 _She thought back to Danny, and wondered how he had taken her, his family and Tucker's deaths, tears fell from her eyes as she thought of how devastated he would be feeling, and how he would never know her true feelings for him._

* * *

 _Before long, Sam soon saw an area floating in the abyss, and she flew towards it. As she got closer she saw it was a large temple, and covered in vines and flowers, and surrounded by a beautiful garden._

 _Entranced by how the area looked, Sam flew closer and landed on it before admiring the many plants and flowers that covered it._

 _As she stroked some of the planets that brushed against her, she felt a sense of calm, a comfort almost, if she was going to stay in the Ghost Zone, maybe this place here wouldn't be so bad, and she wondered if whoever lived her would let her stay?_

 _Wondering if there was someone, or some ghost living here, she decided to go and have a look and before long, she entered the temple and looked around._

" _Hello?" she called "Hello?"_

 _She soon saw what appeared to be a large rose in the middle of the temple and her eyes widened at how pretty it looked and she felt compelled to go and touch it._

 _Stepping closer, the petals of the rose looked so soft and her fingers soon touched it, and she stroked it._

 _It felt so soft, so silky, and she placed her hand more firmly on the petals._

* * *

 _But as she did so, she felt a vibration coming from within and she jumped back in fear!_

 _The rose bloomed then opened up before a large green ghost composed of plant-matter in the form of vines with a bird like face, red eyes, dark green hands, and four spikes on his head emerged from it._

 _The ghost roared and looked around furiously._

" _Who dares disturb my slumber?" he demanded then he looked down to see a terrified Sam who tried to move away._

" _You? You dare wander into my domain and disturb my peace?"_

" _I'm sorry!" Sam cried trying to fly away "I didn't mean to! I wanted to see your beautiful garden, I love plants! I always have! I only wanted to look! I didn't mean to disturb you!"_

 _Undergrowth growled as he moved towards Sam and commanded some vines to grab her._

" _Hey!" Sam screamed as the vines grasped her tightly "Let me go!"_

 _Undergrowth commanded to vines to bring Sam closer to him and he analysed her appearance._

" _I see you are newly dead!" he said "Lost and nowhere to go." he then smirked "You know, I've been wondering whether to take on an apprentice, and especially since you love plants so much, I believe you'd be a perfect candidate!"_

 _Sam's eyes widened as Undergrowth commanded what seemed to be a cocoon and he commanded the vines to place Sam inside to which Sam protested._

" _No! Wait! Please!"_

" _Don't struggle child!" Undergrowth smirked "See it as a new life, one that is to take root!" he chuckled as Sam was placed in the cocoon and it closed around her._

" _No! Please!" Sam begged "Let me out! Let me out! I won't bother you again! Please! Let me go!"_

" _Hush my child." Undergrowth whispered "This is an honour, something to rejoice, be calm and relax, you're going to be a beautiful masterpiece!"_

 _Sam then felt the cocoon start to fill up with some liquid of liquid and she started to panic, her fingers tried to claw at the walls yet it was too strong, and she felt a tingling sensation in her legs as the liquid filled the cocoon more._

" _Shit!" she then fell within the cocoon and the liquid enveloped her and she soon felt sleepy as she was completely swallowed up. Before long, she was fast asleep._

* * *

" _Awaken, you have been reborn child."_

 _Sam slowly opened her eyes, she felt refreshed, as if she had woken from a good night's sleep, and she felt more alive and energetic._

 _She soon saw Undergrowth looking over her and looking rather proud._

" _A success!" he said "You are indeed the perfect masterpiece, the perfect choice to work alongside me."_

 _Looking upon Undergrowth, Sam didn't feel afraid of him, but rather a sense of loyalty, or maybe even an emotional attachment to him._

" _Welcome my daughter." Undergrowth said stroking Sam's hair and she saw that it had some green streaks in it._

 _Sam said nothing yet she looked upon her body, she was pale blue/grey yet her veins were shining green and shone faintly though her skin as they pulsed._

 _Her original clothes were gone and she wore a green dress as well as knee high green boots and green gloves up to her elbows._

 _She then looked up at Undergrowth who continued to smirk proudly._

" _Father?" she asked and Undergrowth smirk got wider._

" _The transformation was certainly was a success." he said "Yes daughter, I am your father, and your master, and you will be my apprentice, help me nurture my children and make nature reign over the world!"_

* * *

 _As Sam listened to Undergrowth, she felt a sense of excitement within her, and all memories of her old life vanished from her mind._

" _The humans are forever destroying their world and killing off my children!" Undergrowth explained "They continue to destroy all in their path, but we shall destroy them, and let nature take over once more! Mankind is merely a temporary weed in the garden of life! A weed that can be removed!"_

 _Sam blinked a few times and she lifted her hand to which some roses appeared and came towards her before nuzzling against her hand like kittens wanting to be stroked and she smiled lovingly._

" _Yes..." she said "Flesh-walkers are weeds and we must remove them! Permanently!"_

" _Yes, we have a lot of work to do, daughter." Undergrowth said holding out his hand "And you have a lot to learn about the powers you now possess!"_

 _Sam then smirked at Undergrowth and placed her hand in his and he helped her up._

" _Thank you Father..." she said "I am willing to follow and serve you!"_

 ** _And that's the story of how Sam Manson became the Plant Queen, Apprentice to Undergrowth! Venus Nightshade!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING:** **This chapter contains a rather passionate if not sadistic sex scene between two evil ghosts, if you get offended by such content, do not read!**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Dominance**

"...and it was then I decided to begin a new life, or rather, a Ghost life if you will." Venus continued "I left Sam Manson behind and became Venus Nightshade! Mother of Dark Nature, The Plant Queen, Undergrowth's Apprentice!"

"Wow..." Dan Phantom breathed, he was indeed been interested as he heard the story, as well as took great pleasure in hearing how Sam Manson was dead and was reborn into a Ghost like him, it started to make him think.

"Needless to say, I had a conscience for a while, but it faded since I have no human emotions, and I soon grew to love taking over places in the world, killing humans with my new powers, feeding my children and turning the earth into a garden!"

"Man." Dan said even more intrigued "I missed out on a lot, how I wish I could have been there."

Venus grabbed his throat.

"Do you hmm?" she asked leaning her face close to his "Your Ghost Powers must be mere child's play compared to mine! I made people suffer greatly! You saw all those cocoons? Well, any unfortunate soul who gets trapped in there, suffers such pain as they are fed to the children!"

Dan licked his lips.

"Keep talking." he said "I'm loving this."

Venus cocked her head on one side in surprise.

"Your evil talk is so erotic..." Dan hissed with a slight purr in his voice.

Venus snarled, yet she smirked.

"So you like this do you?" she asked "How would you feel if I made you feel the pain I do to my victims?"

* * *

So saying Dan winced as he felt the thorn vines squeeze his wrists and ankles.

"Shit!" he gasped both in pain and pleasure.

"I can do worse you know!" Venus purred "Seeing you in pain does give me such pleasure! Especially with you tied down and helpless under my control!"

Dan looked up at Venus again and hissed flicking out his tongue.

"You think you got me tied down and helpless?" Dan smirked "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you babe, but I got one more trick up my sleeve!"

He took a breath and opened his mouth and before Venus could comprehend what was going to happen, he let loose with his powerful Ghostly Wail!

Venus cried out in alarm as she was blown back by the shock-waves and her power over the plants began to get weak as they were pushed back by the wail.

* * *

As his Ghostly Wail ceased, Dan Phantom released his hands as the vines holding him down weakened and he got off the table before walking over to Venus who lay on the ground breathing heavily from the shock.

She tried to get up but he placed one foot on her shoulder pinning her down.

"Check mate!" he smirked.

Venus snarled and held up a hand to make some more vines appear but Dan blasted them away.

"Uh uh uh!" he said "I'd keep still if I were you!"

"Make me!" Venus snarled as she commanded a vine to grab his leg and pull it off her making him fall and she was able to pull herself up to her feet.

"You think you can overpower me?" she hissed as Dan jumped to his feet and faced her.

"Try me!" Dan smirked.

"Very well." Venus lowered her hands and her plants shrank back "How about a duel? See who is the most powerful ghost, and should you win, I'll gladly bow down and call you Master."

Dan licked his lips.

"Challenge accepted." he smirked within and he looked upon Venus "This will be fun!"

"Ready?" Venus asked clawing her hands.

"Let's dance!" Dan smirked.

* * *

With a battle cry, Venus leapt for Dan and they began to fight in hand to hand combat, both determined to bring the other down without use of their ghost powers.

Dan kicked and punched and Venus blocked and avoided his attacks as well as dodged him, as she moved, she was like a dancer, her hair flowing around her.

As he fought her Dan was memorized at how Venus moved, and how she fought back, yet as memorized as he was, he was going to overpower this new Ghost version of Sam and make her bow to him.

He dodged another attack from her, then he caught her off guard as he punched her in the face dazing her then before she could recover, he slammed her against a wall.

* * *

"Gotcha!" he cackled, flicking out his forked tongue before licking her cheek.

Venus glared at the fact he had defeated her, and bared her teeth.

"Try it and I'll bite you!" she snapped.

"Oh really?" Dan smirked "You if you were going to do that you wouldn't have warned me!"

"Find out!" Venus growled.

Dan hissed and leaned towards her yet Venus tried to bite him, she did that at least twice but Dan kept pulling away just in time.

But the third time, he leaned towards her, then he caught her lips with his, and he shoved his forked tongue into her mouth before kissing her fiercely.

* * *

This time, Venus didn't try and resist, instead she opened her mouth and let him explore it and her own tongue began to fight with his, trying to claim dominance.

At the same time, Dan placed a hand on her breast and fondled it roughly making her moan.

He soon slid from her lips and began to kiss and bite her neck as Venus moaned and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and neck.

"Fuck..." Dan cursed "You never looked or felt so good...Venus Nightshade."

Venus didn't speak yet continued to gasp in pleasure and pain.

"Please...Phantom...More..." she gasped "Please!"

"Very well!" Dan growled and he bit harder on Venus's neck drawing green blood, and at the same time, Venus ran her sharp nails over Dan's back making deep claw marks and he let go of her neck as he gasped in pain and pleasure.

Venus then saw he was distracted and she pushed against him and threw him to the floor before landing on top of him and pinning his arms down to his side before making thorned vines appear and tied him down by the wrists and ankles.

"Gotcha again Phantom!" she smirked "Now you're mine!" she then clawed his chest ripping his suit off and exposing his blue/grey skin then she reached down and bit hard on his neck making him gasp then she clawed him more.

"Yes...yes!" Dan gasped "Your torture is pleasure!"

Sam bit harder on his neck making him moan more then she let go, showing she had green blood on her lips which aroused Dan more and she leaned down to kiss him and he responded hungrily, licking and rubbing his sharp teeth against her lips.

* * *

At the same time, Venus kept clawing her hands down his body and making him more aroused and she soon reached his crotch which was rubbing against hers and she could feel it getting bigger the more aroused he became.

She knew she was making him lust for her, and she was loving it.

But she wanted to keep him wanting her, until he could take no more.

She made the vines squeeze more around his wrists and he moaned louder and she bit down on his skin and continued to claw him, drawing more green blood.

Dan Phantom's groin was aching as he felt each claw, bite, pinch and kiss Venus laid on him, as much as he wanted to take the lead in this passionate situation and give Venus the same treatment, he was enjoying this sexual torture way too much.

Venus continued to keep torturing him and she started to lick his chest up and down, every so often digging her teeth into him and she went lower and lower.

Dan was writhing in pain and pleasure and closed his eyes as he moaned at the feel of her tongue and teeth.

He then opened his eyes as he saw her reach his groin, then she smirked before opening her mouth and bringing it down to his member.

* * *

A loud pleasurable wail erupted from Dan's mouth as the pleasure overwhelmed him! It wasn't enough for him to cum, but it was enough to make him want Venus more badly.

He fell backwards moaning more as he felt her start to suck and lip as well as handle him and the pain in his wrists and ankles from her vines squeezed more, he wasn't sure how much he could take as each bit of sexual torture was laid on him.

Venus licked the end of Dan's erection and she gripped it hard, she could tell he was chomping at the bit and wanted to take her out, and she was feeling aroused herself.

* * *

Licking her lips, she commanded the vines to let go of Dan Phantom.

No sooner did she do so than she was thrown on her back and Dan's eyes flashed and his teeth were bared and it frightened and excited her at the same time.

"My turn now!" Dan growled as he licked her cheek "I'm going to enjoy making you scream!"

"Do your worst!" Venus hissed.

"With pleasure!" Dan snarled, he then grabbed Venus's crotch and fondled it making her cry out in pleasure, then he inserted a couple of clawed fingers into her opening as well as kissed her muffling her cries of pain and arousal.

He then laid on her many bites and licks of his own whilst fingering her roughly, all the while Venus cried out in ecstasy and begged him to do more.

Dan bit her hard on the neck and pinned her down, his knee jabbing between her legs to open them, not difficult since she was willing to do so, and she spread her legs for him, then Dan smelt something even more overpowering than the sleeping scent she had used on him earlier and he smirked before jabbing his hips forward to get inside her to which Venus cried out as she felt him enter her and he once again clapped his mouth over hers, shoving his forked tongue into her mouth thrusting his hips forward roughly.

Venus wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in tighter, begging him to go deeper and faster. Dan took his lips from hers and bit her neck as she cried out in pleasure, her nails digging into his back and clawing him, making him want to fuck her harder.

* * *

Venus didn't know how long she had been pinned down by Dan Phantom, but she could feel something within wanting to explode, and Dan felt the same as he continued to thrust harder and harder.

Before long Venus squeezed hard around Dan and she cried out as the pleasure reached it's peak and Dan bit hard on Venus's neck and growled as he came and dug his clawed hands into her body.

Before long, both evil ghosts were exhausted yet overwhelmed at their rough and dangerous yet passionate sexual dance.  
"Damn..." Dan Phantom growled, licking green blood off his lips as he continued to jerk inside Venus "You dangerous bitch!"

Venus smirked back up at him, bearing her own teeth.

"You're one aggressive beast!" she responded "You made me submit, thank you, Master!"

 **Well that was one aggressive scene, hope you liked it, if you managed to read it that is! lol!**


End file.
